


Concerto for Three

by DKN117



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Magic, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKN117/pseuds/DKN117
Summary: After the revelation of what Soul Gems convinces Sayaka that she could never be with Kyousuke, Kyouko decides to give her blue-haired friend a little help in confessing to him. Of course, being Kyouko, her method of doing so is a bit... unorthodox.





	

The 14-year-old boy named Kyōsuke Kamijō was currently… well, “confused” would be an understatement. After all, he hadn’t exactly been expecting the boisterous and fiery petite redhead who’d recently become his and Sayaka’s friend to apparently try forcing herself on him.

 

Kyōko Sakura had made herself known not too long ago. From what Kyōsuke had heard, apparently there had been some kind of incident where Tomoe-senpai had gotten into a dangerous situation, ignoring the transfer-student Akemi-san’s warnings that she was in over her head and in fact making it so the concerned girl couldn’t follow her. …And then when Tomoe had indeed ended up in big trouble, Sakura-san – who seemed to be acquainted with her from some time before – had shown up and saved her. After getting her out, she and Akemi-san had supposedly double-teamed Tomoe in a verbal ‘assault’, chewing her out for ignoring warnings, rejecting help, and nearly getting seriously hurt. Afterwards, Kyōko had apparently settled in the area, though she did not come to school and seemed to be a homeless orphan.

 

Then, a miracle had occurred; Kyōsuke’s mangled hand had somehow fully healed, only a little surface skin scarring left of what had previously been deep, crippling damage. Not long after, as Sayaka had celebrated with him, Kyōko Sakura had shown up and cheerfully introduced herself to him. Since then, the boisterous, rough girl had become friends with them both, showing her fondness for them in her own, prickly and ambiguous way. She and Sayaka seemed to bicker kinda often, but Kyōsuke was able to tell as their arguments became steadily less hostile in tone, as the two girls came to care about each other more. And starting at one point, the redhead seemed to be trying harder to include Sayaka in things whenever the three of them got together (trying to not allow Sayaka to retreat from Kyōsuke, hoping to nudge the blue-haired girl into finally fessing up to her feelings).

 

A few days ago, though, both girls had started acting strange, especially Sayaka who barely talked to him and almost seemed to be avoiding him, while Kyōko’s behavior seemed a little ‘off’ as well. He was a bit worried about them; it was obvious that something was bothering them…

 

Tonight, he was on his own at home; his parents were out of town, handling something rather important, and would be back tomorrow afternoon. He’d been getting used to walking again, moving through the entrance-way of his house, and thoughts of the two girls who’d become such good friends – and were so pretty – had led his body to… react. He’d just been about to take a rest when someone had knocked on the front door. He’d let Kyōko in, and the girl had acted with surprising purpose, gently pinning him against the wall. Then she’d taken notice of his lower body’s present ‘condition’; she’d blushed, but then grinned and muttered about “perfect timing”.

 

Now, the redhead was yanking his pants down, exposing his briefs with a rather conspicuous bulge in them.

 

“W-W-What are you doing, Sakura-san?!” he squeaked, going bright red.

 

“It’s part of the plan” the girl replied. “Wait for it~…”

 

Even as she reached her left hand for the waistband of his underwear, he saw that her _right_ hand was briefly pointing at the door and then held up five fingers, then four, three, two…

 

“ _What the hell are you doing to Kyōsuke?!?!_ ”

 

Right at ‘zero’, Sayaka burst through the door, face red from the exertion of sprinting her way here after receiving Kyōko’s telepathic message… and then going a little redder as she got a good look at Kyōsuke’s current state and Kyōko’s position down on knees in front of him. Kyōko let out a hum, turning her gaze to look at Sayaka while casually resting her cheek (which was hot with her own barely-restrained blush; she hadn’t actually been planning to go all the way, just pretending to help sell the scene for her plan) against the boy’s bare thigh.

 

“Well,” she said to her blue-haired friend, “you mentioned that you can’t have him, right? That you don’t deserve to? In that case, maybe _I_ could have him instead~…”

 

Sayaka stammered and spluttered, half a dozen things trying to come out of her mouth all at once and getting tangled up. Poor Kyōsuke was still mostly clueless, but the unexpected things Kyōko just said were trying to form something coherent in his head. It was a bit difficult since he still felt the redhead’s soft, warm cheek pressing against his upper leg. He gasped in surprise as she suddenly yanked his pants the rest of the way down, leaving him in just a t-shirt and briefs.

 

“T… T-This is too much, Kyōko!” Sayaka finally got a coherent sentence out.

 

“Ehhh~? You don’t really have the position to make that call, do you? Since you don’t wanna be his lover, after all.”

 

“I _do_ want to; I just _can’t_!” Sayaka blurted out.

 

At that unmistakable reflexive confession, Kyōsuke’s eyes went wide and his faint blush deepened considerably. A second later, realizing what she’d just shouted out in front of him, Sayaka went bright red, covering her mouth with both trembling hands. At his gaze, she let out a soft squeaking whine. Kyōko sighed softly and straightened up, resting an arm on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Look, Kyōsuke…” she said. “You’re kinda smart in some aspects, but in this department, you seem to be really fucking dense. I mean, you’ve failed to notice that Sayaka’s been _in love_ with you since… well, practically since the two of you were still in diapers. But, recently something big happened, and… now, despite the fact her heart is practically _bursting_ with love for you, she feels she doesn’t _deserve_ that kind of happiness anymore.”

 

Now, Kyōsuke felt a mix of emotions: shock at knowing Sayaka was in love with him, had been in love with him since they were toddlers; guilt and shame at realizing his obliviousness had probably caused her pain and unhappiness from him appearing to not return her affections; concern and worry at seeing and hearing that she was obviously deeply troubled by something, to the point of believing she didn’t “deserve” love & happiness; thinking about the funny warm feeling in his heart he got whenever he & she hung out together (and recently with Kyōko a little as well)…

 

“I… I didn’t see it…” Kyōsuke said. “Your feelings… I’m so sorry for not noticing, Sayaka… Why do you think you don’t deserve… m-me…?”

 

The blue-haired girl said nothing. She cast her gaze downward, one hand gripping her other arm, and he could see a couple tears build in her eyes. Kyōko let out another sigh, and then pulled out a little ovoid red gem in a sparkly gold ‘cradle’. After a couple seconds, Sayaka pulled out a matching one with a blue gem. Then, both girls glowed with red and blue light, obscuring their features for a few seconds. When it faded, Kyōsuke stared in star-struck awe; having grown up secretly watching shows like _Sailor Moon_ and _Pretty Cure_ , he knew exactly what he was seeing.

 

“M… Magical girls…?” he squeaked out.

 

“There are four of us in the area” Kyōko said. “Tomoe Mami is the real veteran of the group. I’m not _as_ experienced as her but I’ve still been at this for a while. We’ve got no idea where Akemi Homura came from, but she seems to have a lot of experience under her belt, too. Sayaka here is the group rookie. And Kaname Madoka isn’t a Puella Magi yet, but she’s in on the secret and provides what support she can. Basically, there’s this little bunny-cat thing named Kyubey who gave us our powers and our mission. We use our abilities to fight eldritch monsters called Witches. Those little jewels we just pulled out, our Soul Gems, give us our power, supposedly. When a Witch is killed, it drops something called a Grief Seed, which is used to siphon away the cloudy darkness that accumulates in the Soul Gems; according to Kyubey, if the darkness in the Gems reaches a terminal point, we ‘won’t be magical girls anymore’…”

 

He then saw as her indifferent expression shifted to an angry, troubled look.

 

“But it turns out that the little _rat_ neglected to tell us something super-important. The name he gave to our gems isn’t just there to sound pretty or poetic. He never told anyone of us that the process of becoming a Puella Magi entails having our fucking _souls_ ripped out and turned into gems! A few days ago, we were screwing around, and when I got 100 meters away from my Soul Gem I _dropped dead_! Our minds, our souls, are these stupid gems now! And if they’re destroyed, we die instantly! And that little fucker never thought to fucking _tell_ us any of that beforehand!”

 

Kyōsuke was horrified; their ‘mascot’ character was callous or indifferent enough to not _warn_ them about such a huge and important thing before they signed up to be magical girls?? He then noticed that Sayaka had her back turned to him, arms wrapped tightly around herself as she trembled.

 

“I’m not even alive anymore…” she murmured in a weak, trembling voice. “I’m a walking _corpse_ – a stupid little jewel controlling a _meat-puppet_ … I can’t hold anyone with these hands… This body can’t give warmth to others…” A sob shook her body. “Someone who’s _dead_ can’t be happy with anyone! Nobody can love a _corpse_!”

 

And then, her emotional breakdown was stopped cold as Kyōsuke came up and embraced her from behind.

 

“That’s not true at all…” he spoke softly to her. “Please stop attacking yourself, Sayaka; it makes my heart hurt to hear you saying bad things about yourself like that. You’re not those things, Sayaka.” He turned her around, her wide tear-filled eyes looking up at him (slightly; their height differences wasn’t much), as he reached in and tenderly brushed a tear away. “A ‘corpse’ couldn’t feel love, or blush, or cry… wouldn’t be so brave, or… so pretty. The fact your soul isn’t technically in the place or form it would be in ‘normally’ doesn’t bother me; you’re still the girl I grew up with, the girl who’s been fighting to protect people, the girl who… I’ve been hurting by not noticing the feelings of.”

 

He pulled her closer, into a hug, and she let out a shuddering breath, cheeks flushing.

 

“Kyō…suke…?” she murmured, barely audible.

 

“I’m sorry I’m so dense, Sayaka – that I didn’t recognize your feelings. …Hell, I didn’t really notice what my _own_ feelings are until I thought about them, like, a minute ago. You’ve always been there for me, by my side… …My hand being suddenly good as new overnight, like magic… You had something to do with that somehow, didn’t you?”

 

“…W-When you make a contract with Kyubey…” she muttered, “you get a wish… I just wanted to… to see you smile again…”

 

“…Always trying to help me… Wanting to be with me in ‘that’ way, but I didn’t notice… Sayaka… thank you, and… forgive me…”

 

And then, she gasped softly as he kissed her. She let out a little shuddering breath, and then after a couple seconds she wrapped her arms tightly around him, more tears building in her now-closed eyes. They both felt like they were flying, pleasure and warmth and joy filling their hearts; Sayaka let out a soft sighing moan, leaning against Kyōsuke a little, and he held her a bit tighter. Following an urge to be a little bold, Kyōsuke slowly pushed his tongue against and then between her lips, and she let out a soft, high moan as she took his tongue into her mouth, feeling it rub and coil around hers, sending tingly pleasure through her head.

 

When their kiss eventually broke, Sayaka had a beautiful teary-eyed, blushing smile on her face as she gazed into Kyōsuke’s eyes, as he looked at her with similar warmth. Kyōko stood back on the sidelines, a little smile on her face; she’d finally gotten these two to notice each other.

 

Then, Sayaka took notice of something down below: Kyōsuke was still hard. As a thought came to her, she blushed; she wanted to help the boy she loved in a new way, to make sure he knew just how much she loved him… She grabbed him by the wrist, and started leading him further inside, with Kyōko following at a short distance behind. Soon they found their way to his bedroom, and she guided him to sit down on the edge of his bed. She de-transformed, and then knelt down in front of him, reached out and grabbed hold of his briefs. The boy let out a startled gasp as Sayaka quickly pulled his underwear down and off, his face going red as he was caught off-guard and exposed. In the background, Kyōko (who had also de-transformed) barely suppressed a little squeak of her own, her eyes going wide and face flushing as well, equally surprised by Sayaka’s sudden act (and by unexpectedly getting her very first look at a boy’s erect penis, especially that of the boy she had kinda-sorta become fond of and found attractive and nice to be around).

 

Sayaka stared, wide-eyed and red-faced, as Kyōsuke’s erect dick was now right in front of her face, the boy blushing brightly, feeling nervous and exposed and deeply embarrassed. Then, Sayaka reached in and very gently wrapped her hand around it, making Kyōsuke shiver a bit and let out a soft, sharp gasp. Sayaka marveled at how hot it felt, with an underlying stiff hardness that contrasted with the softness of the outside skin. She slowly slid her hand down while releasing fingers until she had her index and thumb circled around the base.

 

Then, she leaned in and pressed her tongue to the base, and slowly licked up the underside. Kyōsuke let out a sharp, squeaky gasp, a twitching shiver running up his body, and then as her tongue kept going up he made a quiet, high and cute moan (puberty hadn’t really kicked in to full gear for Kyōsuke yet; though his height had grown enough to put him a little above Sayaka, he was still slender and soft, and his voice hadn’t changed yet). When she reached the tip, she pressed her lips to it and then slid her lips over and down, taking the ‘head’ into her mouth. Kyōsuke let out a squeaking breath, his toes clenching as the tip of his penis was enveloped in wet heat; Sayaka’s hot, wet tongue then slowly licked around it, making him twitch a little.

 

Sayaka slowly slid her lips further down, taking Kyōsuke’s penis further into her mouth, listening to the erotic (and surprisingly cute, in her opinion) little soft gasps and high, almost squeaking moans he made as she gave him his first experience of this sort of pleasure. Soon her lips reached the base; she had the whole thing in her mouth. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensations, the feel of the hot, hard-yet-soft thing filling her lips and resting on her tongue, feeling it give a little twitch, while Kyōsuke panted & moaned softly, leaning back a little on his hands, as his dick was held inside hot, wet softness, sending little shivers of pleasure through his hips. Sayaka’s tongue slowly rubbed up & down along the underside, making him let out a soft, sharp breath as a little twitch ran up his body.

 

After a few more seconds of savoring the oddly pleasant sensations of having Kyōsuke’s dick in her mouth, and the joy that she was doing this to/for him, Sayaka started moving, using her lips and tongue to squeeze and stroke up & down the shaft of Kyōsuke’s dick, with a little bit of suction as well. Kyōsuke let out soft gasps and moans from the potent new sensations, every little movement of Sayaka’s mouth sending more sparks of pleasure through him. Sayaka sped up and deepened her movements a little, occasionally letting out soft humming moans as she got into it, feeling the soft pleasure from her tongue and lips.

 

Soon, Sayaka started going all the way down, taking the whole thing into her mouth, running her tongue along the underside as her lips stroked and sucked. Kyōsuke’s gasps and moans spurred her on, and her hips began to almost-imperceptibly wiggle as her own arousal became noticeable. In the background, Kyōko stood against the far wall, her face rather red as she couldn’t quite bring herself to leave, silently watching and listening to the unexpected lewd act.

 

As Sayaka kept going, soon she could hear and feel the little signs that Kyōsuke was approaching climax, the tensing of his lower body and the slight changes in his voice as he gasped and panted and moaned. She kept going, letting out occasional soft sighs and moans as she used her lips and tongue to pleasure his entire penis from base to tip, enjoying the sounds and movements he made as she brought him closer to ‘release’. The boy’s back arched a little, leaning back on his trembling arms, his breathing becoming higher and ‘tighter’ as he felt the pressure building.

 

Finally, Kyōsuke let out a fairly loud moan, his still-unchanged voice making it high and kinda cute, as Sayaka’s ministrations brought him to climax. The blue-haired girl in question moaned softly as Kyōsuke’s dick spurted out thick, hot cum into her mouth, as she continued to stroke and lick and suck it, drawing more out. His moans trailed off as his climax ended, leaving him softly panting, a few little twitches going through his body from ‘aftershocks’ of pleasure. Looking up at his face, Sayaka was surprised by how _cute_ he looked right now…

 

Sayaka slowly pulled up and away, keeping her lips tightly shut as they slid off of Kyōsuke’s dick. He looked down at her, just as she looked up at him and loudly gulped down her mouthful of his cum, licking her lips afterwards. He felt warm inside at that, and reached down to softly caress her cheek, earning a smile from her that was equal parts alluring and cute.

 

Then, Kyōsuke stood up, took hold of Sayaka’s hand and pulled her up onto the bed. He had her lay down, her legs hanging over the edge, and he got down on his knees between her legs. The blue-haired girl gasped as he took hold of her shorts and panties at the same time and slowly pulled them down and off, exposing her (shaved bare) crotch, which had signs of obvious arousal to it. Sayaka blushed brightly as she ‘felt’ Kyōsuke’s eyes on her, knowing he was getting an up-close look at her bare pussy, while his face was equally red at the sight, seeing a girl’s privates – _Sayaka’s_ privates – for the first time. Against the far wall, Kyōko was also blushing, at getting her first look at the crotch of the girl she… was maybe-kinda-sorta attracted to physically  & emotionally (and, well, she kinda felt the same way about Kyōsuke at this point, too)…

 

Now, Kyōsuke gripped Sayaka’s hips and leaned in closer, and Sayaka let out a squeaked gasp, her body giving a little twitch, as his hot, wet tongue softly caressed her slit for the first time, sending a spark of unexpectedly intense sensation through her crotch. Deciding he liked the taste (and Sayaka’s reaction), he continued licking and rubbing at her hot, wet pussy with his tongue, making Sayaka let out sharp gasps and high moans, her feet twitching, back arching, and hands gripping the bedsheets. She had pleasured herself a few times in the past, but this felt _so_ much better, every little movement of Kyōsuke’s tongue sending a shock of pleasure through her crotch.

 

Sayaka twitched and wriggled, letting out sweet gasps and squeaks and moans as Kyōsuke at her out, sweet pleasure echoing through her young body. Before long, she could feel the ‘pressure’ building in her lower belly, like a coiling spring steadily being compressed, making her body steadily tense and her gasps & moans steadily rise and ‘tighten’. Finally, it broke free, and she cried out in a high, sweet voice, her back arching, as pleasure surged through and out from her crotch. Kyōsuke held onto her hips, continuing to lick at her twitching pussy, as she gasped and moaned and twitched and wriggled, her orgasm leaving her mind all but blank with pleasure.

 

Gradually, Sayaka came down from the ‘high’ of climax, still letting out soft moans and squeaks as she panted for breath, trembling a little from residual pleasure. She let out a little coo as Kyōsuke kissed her pubic mound, just above her crotch, and giggled softly as he then pushed her shirt up to below her chest and kissed at her soft, sensitive tummy.

 

“…Hey, Kyōsuke~?” she cooed.

 

“Hm?” he looked up at her, planting another little kiss by her belly-button. “Yes, Sayaka?”

 

She stroked his hair. “…Let’s go all the way.”

 

The boy’s eyes widened, his face flushing. “Y… You mean…?”

 

She nodded, a blushing smile on her face. She took him by the hand and pulled him up onto the bed with her, and then her hand that had her Soul Gem’s ring on it glowed faintly with bluish magic as she pressed it to her lower belly and then his.

 

“If I did that right,” she said, “I just set up a couple ‘spells’, to keep me from getting pregnant, to make sure nothing… leaks out of me, and to make it so we’ll climax _together_. Now then, I think we’re still a bit overdressed for this~…”

 

She reached in and pulled Kyōsuke’s shirt up & off, leaving him totally naked. He was still slender and soft in build, though he had a little bit of lean muscle here & there. He then pulled Sayaka’s shirt off of her, his eyes widening a little as he fixated on her chest. In the background, Kyōko’s blush deepened a little as she saw Sayaka shirtless, realizing that the blue-haired girl’s usual outfits hid how buxom she really was; Sayaka’s boobs were almost as big as Mami’s! Then, the little redhead suppressed a startled squeak as Kyōsuke got on his hands & knees on top of Sayaka, realizing what she was about to witness; she felt like she shouldn’t be here, but her legs wouldn’t move.

 

Over on the bed, Sayaka and Kyōsuke looked at each other with matching blushing smiles. He slowly and carefully moved his hips down into position between her now-open legs, and she let out a soft, shuddering gasp as she felt the tip of his penis lightly press against her pussy, sending a little spark up her spine. She gave him a little nod, and he started slowly pushing in. Sayaka let out high, sweet, almost melodic moan as Kyōsuke’s dick pried her pussy open and slowly pushed inside, the feelings of heat and movement and increasing fullness making her toes curl; she’d had no idea it would feel _so good_ ~, the intense pleasure filling her heart and mind. And Kyōsuke was letting out such erotic yet cute gasps and squeaks and moans in his high, soft, sweet voice, the feeling of Sayaka’s hot, soft, wet, tight pussy enveloping his dick, practically pulling it in…

 

Soon, Kyōsuke’s hips touched against Sayaka’s; he was all the way inside her. Sayaka let out a rather happy-sounding moan, a cute little pleasure-dazed smile forming on her flushed face; feeling Kyōsuke’s big, hard, hot thing hilt-deep inside her for the first time, she not only felt wonderful pleasure and heat and ‘fullness’, but also a deep sense of fulfillment and joy, her love for him swelling up within her heart. Kyōsuke was in a similar state; Sayaka looked so, so beautiful right now, more than ever before, her flushed face and big, cute smile and eyes full of love looking up at him, while her pussy enveloped and ‘hugged’ his dick. He slid his arms beneath her back, while hers came up around him, they held each other close, her big soft breasts pressed against his chest.

 

Kyōsuke slowly pulled his hips back, letting out a little shiver as Sayaka’s insides seemed to be trying to hold onto his dick as it gradually withdrew; below him, Sayaka let out a light moan from the outward friction, feeling a slight feeling of disappointment that it was leaving her, already yearning to feel it filling her deeply again. He stopped once just the ‘head’ of his dick was still inside her, holding there for a few seconds, and then thrusted back in, the surge of sudden pleasure making them both moan out and hug each other a little tighter.

 

He started moving, starting off going in a little over halfway each time, letting out soft gasps and breathy moans as Sayaka’s hot, tight, soft insides squeezed and ‘stroked’ his dick. Sayaka, meanwhile, was letting out loud, sweet moans and gasps, the hot pleasure echoing through her lower body and making her thoughts go fuzzy, except for those concerning her love for Kyōsuke. Soon Kyōsuke started going a little faster, a little deeper, the increasing pleasure making his and Sayaka’s voices go a little louder.

 

After a little while, Kyōsuke started thrusting all the way in, letting out sweet gasps and slightly girlish moans as the entirety of his penis was rubbed and squeezed and stroked by Sayaka’s wet, hot, tight, soft insides, while hearing Sayaka’s beautiful and very cute moans become a little higher and louder, the blue-haired girl feeling his dick reaching so deep into her, pleasure echoing through her body. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, as she tried to push her body up against his as much as possible, her back arching a little.

 

Kyōsuke felt the building ‘pressure’ of an orgasm rising up, his breaths becoming a bit sharper. But then, the ‘spell’ Sayaka had set up earlier kicked in, holding him on the brink of cumming without letting him cross that point without her. His moans became a bit tighter in tone, the instinctive need to ‘release’ taking hold, making him start moving his hips all-out, thrusting deep and hard and fast. Sayaka’s moans became louder and more passionate as the deep, intense pleasure filled her, making the feeling of an approaching climax build in her lower body. Her arms & legs gripped him tightly, her chest and tummy pressing up against him, her voice climbing as the sensations built up…

 

Sayaka cried out in a high, loud moan of lewd delight, pleasure bursting into being deep in her body. The waves of deep, intense pleasure and joy made her body buck and twitch, and amidst all the pleasure she could feel Kyōsuke’s dick twitching inside her, filling her with spurt after forceful spurt of hot, thick cum deep inside her, further increasing the pleasure and joy she felt, while her ears were ‘filled’ with his high, cute, slightly feminine moans as the shared climax enveloped him as well, twitching shivers running through his slender body as Sayaka’s pussy contracted around his dick, squeezing more cum out of him.

 

They eventually came down from the high of climax, panting for breath and letting out soft moans, trembling a little as they still held each other tight. Sayaka’s legs slowly slid down off of Kyōsuke, but her arms kept the embrace close. He looked down at her with a look of joy and love, while she looked up at him with a big, beautiful smile on her flushed face. They kissed, moaning softly, wanting to feel each other’s touch. Afterward, he pulled out of her, the ‘spell’ she’d set up earlier making sure none of his cum leaked out of her. He slowly sat up, pulling her up with him, and they hugged each other close again, her chin resting on his shoulder; she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as he rubbed her back, nuzzling against him.

 

“Sayaka~…” he whispered to her, happiness filling his voice.

 

“Kyōsuke~…” she murmured, in the same tone.

 

Against the far wall, near the door, Kyōko’s face was red, her heart was beating fast, and there was a funny feeling between her legs. She hadn’t been expecting them to go ‘all the way’ right in front of her! Though, they seem to have forgotten she was here… Letting out a little gulp, she slowly turned, very slowly sneaking toward the door as quietly as she could; she would leave, let the two lovebirds alone, while she went and… she didn’t know what she’d do, to be honest. With glacial slowness she reached her hand out for the doorknob…

 

…And a ‘chain’ of glowing blue interlocked musical symbols snaked out and wrapped around her outstretched wrist.

 

“Where are you going, Kyōko-chan~?” Sayaka purred.

 

The redhead let out a little startled squeak. “U-Um…” her voice cracked. “T-This isn’t really my place to be right now. I mean… I did what I set out to do, g-got you two to finally realize how you felt about each other. ‘Cause, you’re both super-important to me by now and I wanted you two to be happy; I just had to get it through your thick heads that you liked each other. You two are so happy together now, and this… this is pretty private for you two, so I should probably be going now. Happy to help!”

 

“…You deserve to be happy too, Kyōko-chan.”

 

The redhead squealed in surprise as Sayaka’s chain gave a yank, and she found herself rapidly pulled over to the bed. She was now face-to-face with Sayaka, and she tried desperately to focus her eyes on the girl’s face, to not let her eyes wander over the girl’s naked glory… or Kyōsuke’s, for that matter. The blue-haired girl had an odd smile on her face.

 

“You say that Kyōsuke and I have become important to you…” she started.

 

“Didn’t you ever think that Sayaka and I might have come to care about _you_ , too?” Kyōsuke finished.

 

“…Huh?” Kyōko squeaked out, her face still red.

 

“You’re our friend, Kyōko” Sayaka said with a warm, caring smile. “Kyōsuke and I have talked, you know – about how you often seem kinda lonely. We don’t like seeing you lonely. And…” the blue-haired girl blushed a little. “You’re really cute, too~.”

 

Kyōsuke nodded, and Kyōko felt her cheeks get a little warmer.

 

“So~…” Sayaka continued. “This joy Kyōsuke and I now feel together… I think _you_ should share in it a little~…”

 

She pulled Kyōko closer, up onto the bed, and the petite redhead gasped and squeaked as, in a matter of seconds (did the other girl use magic?), she was devoid of her hair-ribbon, her jacket, and her short-shorts, leaving her long maroon-red hair hanging loose, clad in just her tight midriff-baring black sleeveless shirt and her pale-pink panties with a tiny red bow on the front. Her face went bright red.

 

“W-W-Wait!” she squeaked out, deeply flustered. “I-I’m still a virgin! I w-wasn’t actually gonna do ‘that’ to him right before you busted in; that was part of the act to get you to admit your feelings to him! I-I’ve never… done anything like _that_ before! I mean, I r-really like you two, like spending time with you both and seeing you happy, a-and it’s not like I’m against the idea of… d-doing those kinda things with either of you, but… I-I’m too nervous! I’ve never m-masturbated, never even k-kissed anyone! I d-don’t know what…”

 

Sayaka and Kyōsuke shared a look, communicating without speaking. Then, Kyōsuke slid in behind Kyōko, gently wrapping his arms around her midsection from behind, and the young redhead let out a little shivering sigh from feeling his warm, soft hands on her bare tummy, his chest against her back. And then, Sayaka moved in from the front, licking her lips with a little grin, gazing into Kyōko’s eyes as she drew in closer. She reached out, softly caressing the other girl’s blushing cheek, feeling Kyōko instinctively lean into her hand a little. Giggling softly at how uncharacteristically bashful and cute the redhead was being right now, Sayaka leaned in and pressed her lips to hers.

 

Kyōko let out a little squeak, eyes going wide and face going even redder. _Sayaka was kissing her!_ She let out a soft whimpering sigh, feeling warmth wash over her, like she was floating. Kyōsuke was still pressing against her and holding her from behind, and then his hand began to slowly, softly rub her soft, smooth tummy. A second later, Sayaka’s tongue pushed its way into her mouth, making her let out a little muffled squeak as she experienced the surprisingly potent pleasure and warmth of a ‘deep kiss’ for the first time. Sayaka let out a soft moan as she coiled her tongue around Kyōko’s, delighting in how the other girl trembled a little and let out such cute noises. Kyōko then let out a little squeal as Kyōsuke leaned his head forward and took her earlobe between his lips, lightly nibbling and running his tongue along it, a strange new pleasure that combined with the feeling of Sayaka’s lips and tongue having their way with hers to make her thoughts go fuzzy.

 

When Sayaka eventually slowly pulled her lips away from Kyōko’s, her tongue lingering in the other girl’s mouth a second longer, Kyōko looked slightly dazed from embarrassed pleasure, her face flushed, eyes half-open, softly panting with her mouth hanging open a little. Sayaka giggled at how cute the other girl looked like this, and then she and Kyōsuke switched places; Sayaka hugged Kyōko from behind, while Kyōsuke smiled as he caressed the redhead’s cheek; he leaned in, and Kyōko let out a little mewl as he kissed her, his tongue soon pushing into her mouth. She trembled a little in Sayaka’s grip, especially once the blue-haired girl started licking and nibbling her other ear.

 

By the time her second deep kiss in a row was done, Kyōko looked kinda dazed, her eyes not quite focused, her cheeks flushed. Now, Sayaka slid around to the front, and Kyōko let out a brief little embarrassed whine as her mini-shirt was pushed up and pulled off of her, exposing her breasts; they were noticeably smaller than Sayaka’s, but Sayaka and Kyōsuke eyed them appreciatively just the same. They moved in closer, and Kyōko let out a little squeal as they took her nipples between their lips, starting to lightly suck and lick, while they each brought a hand in to start kneading and rubbing and gently squeezing her breasts. She let out a whimper and then a soft, high moan at the new, warm, slightly tingly pleasure in her chest. Sayaka & Kyōsuke each wrapped their free arms around her, holding her close, and her back arched a little as they squeezed her nipples with their lips a bit tighter, making her let out a sharp gasp. They slowly lowered her onto her back, while still holding onto her and pleasuring her breasts, listening to the soft gasps and cute little sighs and moans she made.

 

The duo let go of Kyōko’s breasts, observing her flushed and softly panting. Kyōsuke lay down beside the redhead, while Sayaka slid down and planted a flurry of split-second little kisses all over Kyōko’s tummy, making the redhead squeak and wriggle. The blue-haired girl grinned as she took hold of Kyōko’s pretty pink panties, and with one quick motion she yanked them down and off, drawing a surprised little squeal from the other girl. Kyōko’s whole face was red as Sayaka pushed her thighs open and got a good, close look at her bare pussy (she’d used magic to get rid of her hair ‘down there’), seeing the obvious arousal. Sayaka’s eyes roamed all over the sight before her; the other girl’s slightly puffy little pink pussy was surprisingly cute. Licking her lips, she brought her face down between Kyōko’s thighs and…

 

Kyōko let out a gasping squeal of surprise, her body giving a jerk, as Sayaka’s tongue gave her slit a lick, the sudden intense surge of hot, tingly pleasure she’d never felt before sending a spark up her body; her hips would’ve bucked up off the bed if Sayaka hadn’t had a hold of them. As Sayaka kept going, letting out soft hums as she enjoyed the taste and feel of Kyōko’s pussy, using her tongue to caress the slit of her friend who’d never experienced sexual pleasure before, Kyōko let out gasps and squeaks and high moans that still had a bit of a confused, surprised tone to them. These brand-new sensations made her lower body tingle, her hips and legs twitching, her voice coming out in ways it never had before as the feeling of tingly heat spread through the area between her legs, spurred on by every lick and stroke from Sayaka’s tongue that sent more of this strange and powerful new pleasure through her. Dimly she was aware of Kyōsuke lying on his side next to her on her left, watching and listening to the lewd sights & sounds with a little smile on his face.

 

Then, Sayaka licked and rubbed all over Kyōko’s clitoris. The red-haired girl let out a squeaked gasp, her breath briefly catching in her throat, body arching backwards, as the sudden intense focused pleasure made her body react like she’d been shocked, sparks briefly in her vision. Sayaka continued slowly circling the hyper-sensitive little nub with her tongue, making Kyōko twitch and let out high gasps & moans, and then Kyōsuke moved in from the side, taking hold of Kyōko’s right breast with his left hand and started licking around her left nipple, unknowingly matching Sayaka’s motions down below. Then, he took her left nipple between his lips and sucked on it at the same time Sayaka did the same to her clit, making her moan so high her voice cracked, her body stiffening and twitching from pleasure, her toes curling, hips twitching as Sayaka held onto them.

 

Sayaka soon shifted her attention further down, pushing the tip of her tongue a little ways into Kyōko’s pussy, sending shivers of pleasure through the petite girl’s body. The blue-haired girl continued licking and caressing various parts in various ways, listening to Kyōko’s sweet moans and gasps, and soon the redhead could feel something building up in her lower body, getting bigger with every little thing Sayaka did. She was confused, a little scared, felt like she needed to move around but also needed to stay right where she was, like she needed to get away but also like she needed whatever was coming to come faster. Her voice steadily rose as the ‘pressure’ built, making her body stiffen, feeling like something was going to ‘pop’…  


Kyōko let out a high, loud, long cry as she experienced her very first orgasm, the explosion of pleasure surging through her slender body. Sayaka continued to lick and tease the girl’s twitching pussy while holding on tight to her bucking hips, adding even more pleasure, as Kyōko moaned and gasped and squeaked, her mind gone white from the hot pleasure rushing through her.

 

Eventually Sayaka let Kyōko come down from the high of her first climax, the petite redhead’s soft, slender body still twitching sporadically, her voice coming out in weak, squeaky moans between pants for breath. Her whole body felt hot and sensitive, and little aftershocks of tingly pleasure still coursed through her. Her thoughts were hazy, and filled with the memory of that amazing pleasure; she hadn’t known cumming would feel like _that_ … She heard a soft giggle from Sayaka, and then squeaked as the other girl began kissing all over her sensitive tummy. Then, she felt Kyōsuke’s hand softly stroking her cheek.

 

“You’re really cute when you cum…” he whispered to her.

 

Kyōko’s blush flared up at that remark. Sayaka came up and lay down partially on top of her right side, while Kyōsuke mirrored her on the left, and Kyōko let out a little moan from the feel of their warm, soft bodies on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Kyōsuke shifted a little, and Kyōko felt his erect dick rub against her thigh. Sayaka noticed the little reaction she made, and grinned as she reached down and confirmed her new boyfriend’s arousal.

 

“Hey, Kyōko-chan~…” she said, in that tone that told her two ‘partners’ she was planning something. “What you were pretending to do to Kyōsuke when I first showed up? I think maybe you could try doing it for real…”

 

Kyōsuke and Kyōko both blushed, the latter more-so. Then, Kyōsuke got up off of her and sat up on the bed, legs open to leave his penis exposed and visible. Kyōko’s blush deepened as Sayaka gently sat her up and nudged her closer, getting down on her elbows & knees between the boy’s legs, his erect dick now right in front of her eyes. Despite her embarrassment and shyness about such things, she _had_ been paying attention when Sayaka had been pleasuring him earlier, and she’d in the past snuck a peek or two at a couple of discarded _hentai_ doujins, so she sorta knew what to do. But to actually _do_ it, to give a blowjob to the boy she was attracted to, right after being eaten out by the _girl_ she was attracted to who would now be right beside them watching… She let out a little nervous gulp. Kyōsuke reached down and gently stroked her cheek, giving her a warm and faintly blushing smile, and she looked up at him with shyness and arousal in equal measure.

 

“Go ahead, sweetheart” Sayaka whispered to her. “It actually feels kinda good doing it…”

 

Giving a shaky little nod, Kyōko leaned in closer. She pressed her tongue against the underside of Kyōsuke’s dick and slowly licked upward, feeling the hot, smooth thing against her tongue and hearing the soft, sweet gasp from him. Reaching the tip, she circled around it a couple times and then took it into her mouth, slowly sliding her lips down the ‘shaft’; Kyōsuke’s cute moan filled her ears, while she let out a soft sigh from the unexpectedly pleasant feel of the big, hot, hard-yet-soft thing slowly filling her mouth. Soon her lips reached the base, as she had the whole thing in her mouth, and her cheeks flushed from the sensations and emotions. She had a boy’s dick in her mouth. She had _Kyōsuke’s_ dick in her mouth. She felt his hand reach in and softly stroke her hair, petting her head, while Sayaka’s began rubbing her lower back.

 

Trying to work up her courage a little, Kyōko started moving, slowly sliding her lips up the shaft of Kyōsuke’s dick while caressing the underside with her tongue and applying a little suction. The boy made a soft shivering gasp and then a high, closed-mouth moan, the hot pleasure making his toes curl. Kyōko stopped when she had just the ‘head’ of his dick in her mouth, giving it a few little suckles that made him let out a cute little squeak, and then started stroking his dick with her lips, sucking lightly and licking it as well. The soft sighs & gasps and sweet moans he let out told her she was doing a good job, and she blushed at the strange feeling of happiness that she felt from knowing she was giving him pleasure… and from the fact that _she_ was now feeling pleasure in her lips and tongue; she hadn’t expected it to feel this good…

 

Gradually, Kyōko deepened her movements while speeding up a little, and soon she was taking the whole thing into her mouth, letting out occasional quiet sighs and humming moans, eyes either closed or faintly open and unfocused, giving herself to the soft pleasure and strange little happiness doing this was giving her, listening to Kyōsuke’s sweet voice as he gasped and moaned. She let out a soft moan of her own as Sayaka’s hands moved down to start kneading and squeezing her butt, and then a little shiver as the blue-haired girl planted a kiss on her lower back.

 

Before long, Kyōko could feel and hear the little signs that Kyōsuke was near climax. She continued to do the best she could to pleasure him, enjoying the sensations and the sounds he made, while Sayaka was still playing with her butt to add a little extra pleasure. Finally, Kyōsuke let out a high, cute moan as he came, his hips twitching, and Kyōko squeaked softly as his thick, hot cum began spurting out into her mouth. She let out a little moan, continuing to squeeze and stroke his twitching cock with her lips and tongue, letting his cum fill her mouth, enjoying the feel and taste of it more than she’d expected to.

 

As Kyōsuke’s climax came to an end, his moans trailing off, Kyōko continued lightly sucking and licking at his still-twitching dick a little longer before then slowly sliding her lips up and off, eyes closed as she found herself savoring the taste and feel of a mouthful of hot, thick cum. She then loudly gulped it down, feeling the gooey warmth slide down into her belly, and she let out a soft little coo as Kyōsuke gently stroked her blushing cheek.

 

Then, Kyōsuke had Sayaka lay on her back and gently nudged Kyōko over to her, the petite redhead soon blushing brightly again as the blue-haired girl’s bare pussy was right in front of her, and it was clear that Sayaka had ‘enjoyed’ watching her tend to Kyōsuke. Letting out a soft gulp, she got as comfortable as she could, getting into position between Sayaka’s open legs and taking hold of the other girl’s hips, drawing a soft, sweet sigh from her. Fighting past her nervousness at another ‘first’, Kyōko leaned in and gave Sayaka’s pussy a long, slow lick upwards, making the blue-haired girl let out a shuddering moan, her legs twitching a little. Sayaka was a little surprised and bashful about getting this from Kyōko, especially with Kyōsuke right there beside them watching and listening, but she cared enough about the other girl (and thought she was really cute and attractive) that she didn’t exactly mind. Plus, as the redhead got to ‘work’, continuing to shyly lick and stroke her pussy, it felt really good…

 

Kyōko gradually become ‘absorbed’ in pleasuring Sayaka, enjoying the taste and feel of the other girl’s pussy as well as Sayaka’s cute & sexy gasps and moans. Sayaka’s moans became a bit louder and sweeter as Kyōsuke moved to pleasure her upper half, beginning to softly squeeze and play with her ample breasts, taking the nipple closest to him between his lips and starting to lick and lightly suck, sending sparks of pleasure through her chest to match those racing through her crotch as Kyōko’s tongue had its way with her. She squealed as Kyōko lightly sucked on her clit, her hips trying to buck only for Kyōko to hold them in place. Being so diligently pleasured by her two “precious people” had Sayaka in a state of lewd delight, her shapely young body twitching and writhing beneath them.

 

Despite Kyōko’s near-total inexperience (though she was doing her best to copy what Sayaka had done to her earlier), she did so well that it wasn’t long at all before Sayaka’s climax drew near. The blue-haired girl’s moans steadily rose in pitch & volume, until they transitioned into a high, long, loud cry of delighted pleasure, surging waves of pleasure coursing through her body, making her tremble and twitch. Kyōko held onto the other girl’s wriggling hips, continuing to lick at her pussy, while Kyōsuke kept tending to Sayaka’s breasts, the extra pleasure boosting her orgasm, making her let out wonderfully sexy and cute noises, gasps and squeaks and loud moans as her climax continued.

 

Sayaka’s moans trailed off as her climax ebbed away, leaving her panting for breath, occasionally twitching a little. Kyōsuke and Kyōko pulled away from her sensitive zones and lay down on either side of her, giving her matching little blushing smiles, and soon she looked at them both with a big, pleasure-dazed grin, reaching out to stroke Kyōko’s cheek.

 

After spending a moment or so recovering, Sayaka abruptly sprang into motion. Kyōko let out a surprised little squeak as she was rolled onto her back, her long red hair splayed out beneath her, and Sayaka’s gentle yet insistent hands coaxed her into opening her legs. Then, Sayaka waved Kyōsuke over with a grin, and the boy got onto his hands & knees over Kyōko. The redhead let out a soft gasp, blushing brilliantly, as she realized her current position, what her two ‘partners’ had in mind. To give her ‘First Time’ to Kyōsuke, with Sayaka right beside them watching it happen (and probably planning to ‘participate’)… The thought of actually losing her virginity, here and now, to the boy she’d developed feelings for, with the _girl_ she’d developed feelings for ‘helping’ him… It felt like her whole body was blushing, hot and sensitive, and she nervously brought her hand up to her face, knuckle to her mouth; it almost looked like she was on the verge of sucking her thumb.

 

She took a deep, shivering breath, trying to relax her body as much as she could. …If she was going to give her ‘First Time’ to anyone, she was… actually pretty glad it was these two. Plus, she remembered hearing Sayaka’s moans and cries of ecstasy when Kyōsuke had his way with her; how good would it feel to have him inside her? …Looking shyly up at Kyōsuke, she gave him a little nod, opening her legs a bit more. He slowly moved his hips down & forward until the tip of his dick lightly touched against Kyōko’s pussy, making her let out a cute little squeak as a tiny shiver ran up her petite body.

 

Slowly, Kyōsuke pushed in. Kyōko let out high, almost squeaky moans and gasps from the powerful new sensations of a boy’s big, hot, hard penis prying her pussy open and pushing its way inside, heat and gentle friction and increasing fullness, a continuous steadily-deepening pleasure… As Kyōsuke let out soft, sweet moans from the feel of Kyōko’s hot, tight, soft pussy engulfing his dick, her trembling arms came up around him, and he responded by sliding his arms beneath her back, holding her close as he bottomed out inside her, their chests pressed together. The feeling of closeness from that contact and embrace combined with the feel of his penis all the way inside her, reaching so deep, to leave Kyōko giving off soft little trembling twitches beneath him, her voice coming out in cute little moans and breaths. She felt Sayaka’s hand stroke her cheek from the side.

 

“Well~, sweetie? How does it feel having Kyōsuke’s big, hot, hard cock all the way inside your pussy? It’s _amazing_ , isn’t it? The heat and fullness, the deep, instinctual feeling of fulfillment, feeling his warm body on top of you…”

 

Kyōko just moaned, not really able to talk coherently right now. Her barely-open eyes were unfocused, not really seeing anything.

 

“You’re so cute, Kyōko-chan…” Kyōsuke breathed out. “You and Sayaka are both so beautiful… _Aahn~_ …”

  
Sayaka giggled. “Go ahead and start whenever, honey. I wanna hear more of Kyōko-chan’s cute moans and gasps and squeals. …But afterwards, it’s my turn again~…”

 

Kyōsuke smiled & nodded, and then slowly pulled his hips back. Kyōko moaned softly from the feeling of outward rubbing, and felt a twinge of instinctual dissatisfaction that it was leaving her. He stopped with just the ‘head’ of his penis inside her, holding for a moment, and then thrusted back in, earning a slightly yelping moan from the girl at the sudden deep penetration. He got moving, starting with a ‘medium’ depth and rate of thrusts, and Kyōko let out sweet gasps and moans, her body giving a few little twitches from the powerful new sensation, feeling his big, hot, hard cock pushing and pulling, rubbing through her insides, reaching into her lower belly, each thrust sending more pleasure through her.

 

Sayaka lay beside the duo with a smile, watching and listening to Kyōko as the redhead experienced this amazing pleasure for the first time. Kyōsuke started going a little faster and deeper, making Kyōko moan a little louder, hugging him a bit tighter. Then, he started going all the way in, and as she squeaked and moaned from the feeling of his cock reaching as far into her as it could go, her legs slowly ‘floated’ up on their own and then wrapped around his waist. The feelings of being pinned beneath him, of being penetrated deeply by him, of being held close by him, made her heart feel warm and her thoughts to fuzzy, her moans gaining a bit of ‘sweetness’ to their tone as she let the pleasure and other good feelings wash over her.

 

Soon, virtually an instant after Kyōko felt the beginnings of a climax’s approach, Kyōsuke hit his ‘hold-back point’, and started thrusting into her deep and hard and fast. She let out a little squeal at the sudden intensity, her limbs’ grip on him tightening a little, her moans loud and with an almost frantic tone to them as the pleasure echoed through her whole body, over and over, feeding that ‘building pressure’ feeling more and more.

 

Kyōko let out a high, loud, sweet cry as she was brought to an orgasm stronger and ‘deeper’ than the last, the intense pleasure surging through her body, making her tense and twitch beneath Kyōsuke, her limbs gripping him tightly. Even as the incredible pleasure rushed through her, making her gasp and moan high & loud as it filled her mind & body, it was boosted by the surprisingly intense new sensation of Kyōsuke’s hot, thick cum spurting out deep inside of her, in time with the sweet moans and gasps he made as he held her tight.

 

The duo’s moans softened as their shared climax trailed off, leaving them panting for breath. Kyōko let out a weak, slightly ‘squeaky’ moan, still trembling a little; her whole body felt warm and sensitive, and she could feel Kyōsuke’s hot, thick cum deep inside of her. An amazing feeling of security, relaxation, and happiness welled up in her chest. She squeaked and shivered as he slowly pulled out of her, and looked up at him through half-open, glazed-over eyes. He smiled and softly kissed her, and she let out a cute little coo. The sensations had been more intense than she’d ever imagined…

 

Slowly, Kyōsuke pulled out, the sensation making Kyōko shiver and moan softly. The redhead lay splayed out on the bed, her face still flushed as she softly panted, basking in the afterglow. Smiling softly as he observed her, Kyōsuke then let out a little gasp as a pale blue glow briefly washed over him, and he felt his stamina return to him, his dick quickly hardening again. He turned to look at Sayaka, who gave him a blushing grin as she turned around and got down on her hands & knees beside Kyōko, giving her soft, shapely butt a little wiggle, her wet pussy bared to him. Gulping softly, the boy got up on his knees behind her, grabbing hold of her hips and pressing the tip of his dick against her hot, wet folds, drawing a soft sighing hum from her.

 

Sayaka and Kyōsuke moaned together as he pushed into her from behind, feeling the little differences in doing it like this. Soon he was all the way in, his hips pressed against her backside, letting out a soft slightly girlish moan as he dick was surrounded by hot, tight, wet, soft flesh, while she moaned happily at feeling his hot, hard cock all the way inside, filling her pussy deep. He tightened his grip on her hips a little, and she squeaked and shivered as he slowly pulled back, feeling a slight unhappiness at his cock leaving her. Then, though, he started moving, and all was forgiven as he drove his dick into her deep and hard, making her gasp and moan and coo, her hands gripping the sheets.

 

As Kyōsuke started thrusting all the way in, his hips softly ‘smacking’ against Sayaka’s backside, he leaned forward a little. The slight change in angle was enough that his thrusts started sporadically putting pressure against a spot inside Sayaka’s pussy that made her let out a little squeal of surprised pleasure, her very first g-spot stimulation sending a little ‘shock’ of pleasure deep through her pussy. His thrusts continued to sporadically stimulate that spot, making her moans higher and louder, her thoughts going fuzzy. She felt her climax starting to build up, and then he started thrusting harder and faster as he hit the ‘hold-back’ point, her moans climbing in pitch as her climax’s approach was hastened by the intense pleasure, her back stiffening and arching back a little as he thrusted into her deep and hard and fast.

 

Kyōsuke & Sayaka cried out together as they experienced another ‘shared’ climax, his hips pushing forward against her backside as he held his twitching cock hilt-deep in her contracting pussy, filling it with spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum, the feel of that joining the intense pleasure rushing through her body to make her twitch and moan and coo. Sayaka’s eyes were rolled back just a little, her tongue hanging out, the occasional g-spot stimulation ensuring her climax was strong and deep.

 

As her orgasm ebbed away, Sayaka let out a rather happy-sounding moan as her body relaxed. Kyōsuke slowly pulled out of her, and she let her limbs slide out from underneath her, lying on her front on the bed. He got up on top of her, straddling her lower back and reaching down to begin massaging her shoulders and upper back, drawing a happy little coo from her. After a minute of this, she looked back at him, grinned and made a little gesture in the direction of Kyōko, who was nearby off to the side, blushing as she quietly watched the duo. Kyōsuke smiled and nodded, and then got off of her and crawled over to the other girl.

 

Kyōko looked up at Kyōsuke with a blush as the young boy reached down and caressed her cheek. Then, she squeaked in surprise as he rolled her over onto her belly, and then moved in behind her, took hold of her hips and lifted them up, making her get up on her knees. She propped her upper body up on her elbows, looking back over her shoulder at him, as he got up on his knees behind her, and a little shiver ran through her as he lightly pressed the tip of his dick against her wet folds, slowly rubbing up and down, drawing a soft whine/moan from her.

 

After a moment more of ‘teasing’ Kyōko like this, Kyōsuke gripped her hips a bit tighter and slowly pushed into her from behind, listening to the cute, sweet moan she made even as he let out one of his own as her hot, tight, soft flesh engulfed his dick. His hips soon pressed against her soft backside, his dick hilt-deep in her pussy, and she trembled slightly from the still-unfamiliar, intense pleasure of being ‘filled’ like this, along with how it felt kinda different taking it from behind. He started moving, his & her moans mingling together, Kyōko’s hands lightly gripping the bedsheets as Kyōsuke’s cock sent continuous back-&-forth pleasure through her.

 

Kyōsuke soon started thrusting all the way in, feeling and hearing Kyōko tremble and gasp and moan as his dick filled her, every deep thrust making her mind go momentarily blank. He leaned forward a little more, and Kyōko let out a slightly higher, surprised-sounding moan as she received her first ever g-spot stimulation, the strange new ‘deep’ pleasure making her twitch and stiffen. As he kept going, his thrusts sporadically rubbed against that spot, making Kyōko gasp and moan a little higher & louder, the mixing pleasures making her thoughts steadily go white. When Kyōsuke hit his ‘hold-back point’ and started thrusting harder and faster, Kyōko’s pleasured cries rose with his, her tongue hanging out, half-open eyes glazed over and unfocused as each thrust brought her closer and closer…

 

Kyōko let out a loud, ‘sweet’ cry, her back arching, as a deep, strong orgasm sent waves of pleasure through her soft, slender body, including her entire pussy from the entrance to the deepest part. Kyōsuke’s hips pushed and grinded against her butt, his twitching cock rubbing against that spot inside her while filling her with spurts of hot, thick cum deep inside, adding to the pleasure that made her eyes roll back, her tongue hanging out as she let out cute, lewd moans and gasps.

 

Like Sayaka before her, Kyōko let her arms & legs slide out from beneath her as her orgasm passed, with Kyōsuke coming down with her, hugging her from behind and on top. He slowly pulled out of her, drawing a squeaky little moan from her, and then nuzzled his face in her long red hair while rubbing her sides, making her let out a soft sigh as her whole body relaxed, the afterglow enveloping her. She was still shy about it, but sex felt _amazing_ …

 

Kyōsuke felt another little spark of restorative magic (thankfully, it took virtually no mana for Sayaka to do this; the ‘spread’ of corruption in her Soul Gem was practically microscopic for such a minor restorative spell, for some reason), and then Sayaka grabbed him and gently laid him down on his back, beside Kyōko. She had a lewd, blushing grin on her face as she got up on top of him, moving into position until her pussy ‘rested’ atop the tip of his dick with feather-light contact. Then, she let her hips slowly sink down, moaning and giving a couple little twitches as she again took Kyōsuke’s hot, hard dick deep into her pussy, soon ‘sitting’ on top of him with his cock hilt-deep inside her.

 

Sayaka leaned forward enough to brace her hands down on the bed on either side of Kyōsuke’s chest, looking down at him with a big, flushed smile and a soft moan as she felt him twitch inside her. She started ‘riding’ him, moving her hips up & down, the two of them looking into each other’s pleasure-glazed eyes as they gasped and moaned together. She quickly started going all the way down, moaning in lewd delight as she felt his cock reaching deep into her pussy, hitting all the right spots. Kyōsuke’s hands came up and grabbed hold of Sayaka’s hips, ‘helping’ her move, and her gasps & moans changed a little as she moved in a way that stimulated her g-spot.

 

With how ‘worked up’ Sayaka was, it didn’t take long before she felt the beginnings of her climax’s approach. She started moving her hips more intensely, her and Kyōsuke’s moans becoming louder as the pleasure built up within them. Soon she ‘slammed’ her hips down, taking his dick as deep into her as it could go, as she cried out in ecstasy from her fourth orgasm of the evening, her hips twitching and grinding atop Kyōsuke’s as the pleasure surging through her was boosted by the wonderful feeling of his cum spurting out deep inside her in time with the cute moans and gasps he made beneath her.

 

As her climax eventually ebbed away, Sayaka let out a sighing moan as she slowly lay down on top of Kyōsuke, cooing softly as she felt his hands rubbing her back and lightly squeezing her butt. After a minute or so of cuddling with him, she came up and whispered her next ‘idea’ to him. Although surprised, Kyōsuke gave a little nod, curious as to how it might turn out…

 

Sayaka got up off of Kyōsuke and crawled back over to Kyōko, who was still laying on her belly. Grinning, she grabbed hold of Kyōko’s hips and picked them up, making the redhead’s cute little butt stick up. Kyōko let out a little embarrassed whine at this position, which gave Sayaka a perfect up-close view of her privates. But that wasn’t the body part Sayaka was aiming for. Kyōko felt a split-second tingle (magic of some kind?), and then she let out a surprised squeal as Sayaka’s hot, wet tongue pushed against and then into her anus. She gasped and squeaked and whined from the bizarre new sensations, her face blushing bright-red, her body twitching and trembling as Sayaka’s tongue slowly wiggled around inside, wetting and loosening her hole.

 

Kyōsuke came over as Sayaka finished up, pulling away from Kyōko’s backside. Kyōko was still trembling a little, letting out a little moan, at the echoes of the strange sensations. Then, Kyōsuke got up on his knees behind her, grabbed hold of her hips, and she let out a surprised little squeaky gasp as she felt the tip of his dick press lightly against her loosened, wetted anus. Her eyes went wide as she realized what had been set up.

 

“Relax~…” Sayaka whispered to her, rubbing her sides in an attempt to soothe her. “Just relax your body, Kyōko. It’s okay…”

 

Kyōko did her best to make her body relax and loosen up, trusting Kyōsuke and Sayaka. She then let out a little squeaky sound as Kyōsuke started slowly pushing in, the head of his dick prying her anus open and making its way further inwards. It kept coming, reaching deeper into her, until finally his hips pushed against her backside; his cock was now hilt-deep in her ass. She trembled a little, letting out a little whimpered moan, from the feeling of heat and fullness in her butt, of being stretched out and reached deep into by a ‘foreign object’. There was no pain, but it still felt really weird…

 

Kyōsuke slowly pulled back, the sensations from that making Kyōko squeak and shiver as his dick rubbed outward through and lightly ‘pulled’ her anus, creating a strange new form of pleasure. He stopped with just the ‘head’ still inside her, and then started moving, slow but deep. Kyōko gasped and squeaked and let out high, ‘sharp’ moans from the strange, intense sensations of Kyōsuke’s dick moving in & out of her ass, the feeling of spreading heat and movement and wet friction, while Kyōsuke moaned from the feeling of the hot, tight flesh enveloping and stroking his dick, different from a vagina but just as good.

 

Gradually, Kyōsuke went a little faster, and as Kyōko moaned a little louder in response her moans also became a bit ‘sweeter’ as her body got used to it enough to feel more pleasure. Kyōsuke deepened his thrusts, going all the way in, and Kyōko trembled and moaned from the feel of Kyōsuke’s big, hot, hard thing reaching deep into her ass, and of his hips lightly ‘smacking’ against her butt with every thrust. Before long, she could feel the beginnings of what she now knew to be an approaching climax, but this time it was mainly in her butt, which was a strange new feeling.

 

Kyōsuke hit his hold-back point, tightening his grip on Kyōko’s hips and thrusting harder and faster. Kyōko squeaked and moaned and yelped from the intense sensations from taking it in the ass deep and hard and fast. Her back arched, her voice steadily tightening, as the pleasure built to a head. Finally, they cried out loud & long together, Kyōko’s body twitching and trembling as she had her first anal-focused orgasm, the intense hot pleasure surging through her butt and inside. As she squeaked and moaned, she felt Kyōsuke’s hot, thick cum spurting out deep inside her ass, a strange but surprisingly pleasurable feeling.

 

As their climax came to an end, their moans softened, and Kyōko squeaked and twitched as Kyōsuke’s dick slowly pulled out of her ass. Her arms & legs slid out from under her, and she moaned softly from the afterglow, the feel of her anus slowly closing itself, of the residual hot tingly pleasure, of his thick, gooey, hot cum deep in her butt and kept inside by magic.

 

“How ‘bout we take a little break?” Sayaka suggested. “Just cuddle for a little while?”

 

The three of them cuddled close together, enjoying each other’s touch and warmth for the next 10 minutes or so. As they lay there, Kyōko brought her Soul Gem out, musing about things as she gazed into it… and she noticed something peculiar.

 

“Huh? Is it just me, or does my Soul Gem look… cleaner, a little, than when I showed it to you, Kyōsuke?”

 

Kyōsuke & Sayaka looked closely, and saw that the little red gem indeed looked a little bit less clouded and darkened than earlier. Out of curiosity, Sayaka brought her Soul Gem out, and discovered that it was a bit ‘cleaner’ as well.

 

“The hell…?” Kyōko murmured.

 

Then she let out a startled squeak as Sayaka hugged her from behind, and a moan as the other girl began rubbing and squeezing her breasts. She gradually relaxed, letting the pleasure wash over her, her sweet moans and soft gasps a delight for her two ‘partners’ to hear. After determining that Kyōko was sufficiently turned on, Sayaka laid the redhead on her back and then got into a ‘scissoring’ position with her, to Kyōko’s confusion as she had no idea what this was. Sayaka grinned and then pushed her hips inward, and Kyōko gasped and blushed as their pussies pressed together.

 

Sayaka started pushing her hips forward, rubbing and ‘grinding’ their pussies together, letting out a soft, sweet moan to go with Kyōko’s surprised one. As Sayaka continued moving like that, Kyōko twitched and moaned from the strange new pleasure of their pussies rubbing and grinding against each other, her toes curling. The pleasure steadily built up, the girls’ moans rising in pitch and volume, until finally they both cried out as they shared a climax, their hips bucking and grinding against each other, twitching pussies still twitching and rubbing together.

 

The girls let themselves go limp as their climaxes passed, lying there panting for breath with their legs intertwined. After recovering enough to move and think, Sayaka again had her Soul Gem emerge from her ring… and the cloudy darkness had faded a little more.

 

“No way….” She murmured. “I… I think sex cleans Soul Gems!”

 

Kyōko brought hers out, and sure enough it looked a little clearer than it was five minutes ago.

 

“Kyubey mentioned that if our Soul Gems ever got totally ‘dirtied’,” Sayaka explained to Kyōsuke, “we wouldn’t be magical girls anymore. Now that I know what these things really are, I wonder if there’s something more he wasn’t telling us, something that means that this discovery is even more important than we realize…”

 

“…Um” Kyōko spoke up, blushing and sounding a little bashful. “I-In that case, we should… ‘clean our Gems’ some more…?”

 

Sayaka grinned, surprised by how cute Kyōko was acting, all shy and virginal. Then she sighed contentedly as Kyōsuke hugged her from behind. She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear.

 

“That spell or whatever that you used on Kyōko a couple ‘rounds’ ago…” he whispered. “Could you do that to yourself now?”

 

Blushing, Sayaka nodded, and carefully reached a hand down between her legs, a fingertip held at her anus. She let the little magic out, a shiver running up through her from the sensation, and then Kyōsuke gently pushed her forward so that she got down on her elbows & knees, her butt sticking up & out right in front of him. She felt his hands grab hold of her hips, and then she let out a little squeal as his hot, wet tongue probed against her anus and then pushed its way inside. She twitched and gasped at it moved and wriggled around inside, a weird sensation that sent shivers up her spine.

 

Kyōsuke soon pulled back, and then got up on his knees behind Sayaka, grabbing her hips. The blue-haired girl let out a soft gasp as she felt the tip of his dick against her anus, and she did her best to relax her body in preparation. She let out a squeaky gasp the instant Kyōsuke started slowly pushing in, and then a high, wavering moan as his big, hard, hot penis filled her ass, stretching her anus open and slowly rubbing inwards; it was a strange, potent new sensation that had her twitching and trembling a little, her toes curling. Before long he bottomed out, his hips pressed against her butt, and he let out a soft moan as he focused on the sensations of tight, soft heat enveloping his penis, while Sayaka quivered, panted, and moaned from the feelings of heat, fullness, having a ‘foreign body’ in her ass, reaching deep inside of her… It twitched inside her, and she squeaked, her fingers lightly gripping the bedsheet.

 

As Kyōsuke slowly pulled back, Sayaka let out a soft, whining moan from the sensation of ‘pulling’ and outward friction through her anus. He stopped when just the ‘head’ of his dick was still inside, and then he started thrusting, slow but deep, and Sayaka let out a high, almost yelping moan with each thrust, feeling the unexpectedly intense pleasure of his big, hot, hard cock reaching deep into her ass over and over. Her loud, sweet moans joined Kyōsuke’s softer ones, especially when he started thrusting all the way in, his hips making contact with her backside with each thrust.

 

Sayaka’s mind was in a haze of heat and pleasure that ‘spiked’ with every movement of Kyōsuke’s dick inside her ass. She was surprised how good it felt… Then, he hit his ‘hold-back point’, thrusting harder and faster, and her moans became higher and ‘sharper’ as the sensations intensified, her back arching a little, fingers & toes curling. The feeling of a climax building up made her moans steadily rise and tighten, and then she cried out high & loud as she experienced her first anal-focused orgasm, the intense pleasure surging through her ass, her body twitching rhythmically, the pleasure receiving a boost from the sensation of Kyōsuke’s hot, thick, gooey cum spurting out forcefully deep inside her, while his hips pushed and grinded against her butt, his cute moans joining with hers.

 

As their orgasms eventually ebbed away, Kyōsuke slowly pulled out of Sayaka, who moaned softly as she let her limbs slide out from beneath her, laying on her belly on the bed and basking in the afterglow. Meanwhile, Kyōsuke still had enough ‘stamina’ to keep him ready, and he looked over to Kyōko, who blushed and gulped softly. He lay down on his back beside Sayaka, his dick standing up, and smiled at Kyōko while waving her over. The redhead crawled over, getting up on top of him, looking rather cutely shy as she lined herself up and slowly moved her hips down into position. A little shiver ran through her as her pussy lightly ‘sat’ atop the tip of Kyōsuke’s dick, and then she slowly let her hips drop down.

 

Kyōsuke and Kyōko moaned together as her hips came down, her pussy enveloping his cock once again. She ‘sat’ atop his hips, letting out a breath-moan from the feel of his hot, hard dick filling her pussy, reaching deep into her, the feelings of heat and ‘fullness’ and deep pleasure… She leaned forward a little, bracing her slightly shaky arms down on either side of him, and started moving her hips, letting out soft gasps and sweet moans as she made his dick move in & out of her. She blushed, feeling very exposed as she ‘rode’ him like this, hearing his soft, cute moans backing hers, and feeling as his hands took hold of her hips, ‘helping’ her move a little faster and deeper.

 

As she started going all the way down, Kyōko’s tongue hung out a little as she let out loud, lewd, and surprisingly cute moans and gasps and squeaks. Soon she felt Kyōsuke stiffen a little beneath her, while she also felt her own climax drawing near. She started moving her hips harder and faster, ‘riding’ Kyōsuke as much as she could, feeling his cock reaching the spots inside her that made her back arch and her mind go blank. Finally, she ‘slammed’ her hips down, pushing and grinding them down against his, as he & she cried out together in their ‘shared’ orgasm. Kyōko’s slender body bucked and twitched from the amazing hot pleasure rushing through her, while feeling Kyōsuke’s hips twitching up against hers as his pulsing cock filled her with his hot, thick cum, the various sensations making Kyōko’s barely-open, glazed-over eyes roll back a little.

 

Coming down from her climax, Kyōko trembled and moaned softly as she lay down on top of Kyōsuke, letting his cock pop free of her pussy, the previously-setup magic keeping any of his cum from escaping. Sayaka shuffled over, joining the cuddle.

 

After about five minutes’ rest, Sayaka pulled out her Soul Gem, looking at it again. After gazing into it for a few seconds, she turned to look at Kyōsuke, and he gave her a beautiful smile. Sayaka’s thoughts wandered, as she wondered what it felt like for him. Her attention drifted to the Soul Gem still clutched in both hands against her chest, thinking about what ‘What if I could experience that?’…

 

Then, she gasped as her Soul Gem pulsed faintly with light, and then let out a startled yelp as a feeling of tingly magic surrounded her crotch, reaching deep into her body as well. There was a brief pulse/flash of soft blue light down below, and then when it faded Kyōsuke & Kyōko’s eyes went wide, their faces going pink with matching blushes. Sayaka looked down, and gasped, eyes widening, as she saw that she now had a penis, standing erect from immediately above her pussy.

 

“W-What… There’s magic that does _this_?”

 

Slowly, she reached a trembling hand down, gently grasping the shaft, and gasped as a little shiver ran up her back from the sudden new sensation. It was _real_ , feeling stiff, soft, hot… Letting go, she looked at Kyōko.

 

“Y-You try it…” she suggested to the redhead.

 

Kyōko let out a soft gulp, and then summoned her Soul Gem, clutching it to her chest, and closed her eyes. After several seconds she found the appropriate trigger-thought, and let out a cute “Eeep!” as a soft flash of red light enveloped her lower body. When it faded she looked down, and blushed brightly as she saw her new magic-formed penis.

 

Then, Sayaka crawled over to Kyōko, having the redhead lean back on her arms with her legs open, which made her dick stick up & out more. Sayaka licked her lips a little as she got down between Kyōko’s thighs, and reached out and gently wrapped her finger & thumb around the base; Kyōko gasped softly, a little shiver running up her back, from the touch. Then, Sayaka leaned in closer, and Kyōko let out a squeaked gasp as the blue-haired girl’s hot, wet tongue pressed against the underside base of her dick and slowly licked upwards, producing an unexpectedly intense, tingly new pleasure that made her back arch and her hips twitch.

 

Sayaka pressed her lips to the tip, and then slowly slid over and down, taking the head into her mouth and letting her lips slowly slide down the shaft. Kyōko squeaked and moaned as her dick was stroked and enveloped by Sayaka’s warm, soft lips and hot, wet tongue, the latter of which rubbed along a particularly sensitive area along the underside. Soon her lips reached the bottom, the whole thing in her mouth, and Sayaka let out a soft humming moan from the pleasant feeling of Kyōko’s cock filling her mouth, while Kyōko moaned and softly panted as her entire penis was enveloped in Sayaka’s warm, wet mouth, powerful new sensations that made her mind go fuzzy.

 

Then, Sayaka started moving, her lips & tongue stroking and caressing Kyōko’s cock, making the redhead gasp and squeak and twitch. Kyōko’s eyes alternated between being closed, and half-open but glazed over and unfocused, as the astounding new pleasure sent hot tingles through her lower body. Dimly, she was aware that Kyōsuke was intently watching everything, and she felt embarrassed and bashful that he was seeing & hearing this, but the things Sayaka was doing made it awfully hard to think about anything else right now. Especially when the blue-haired girl started going a little faster and deeper, increasing the pleasure, making Kyōko’s toes briefly clench.

 

Sayaka let out soft hums, her cheeks flushed, as she enjoyed pleasuring Kyōko like this, the feel of the redhead’s cock moving in & out of her mouth, through her lips and along her tongue, sending pleasure echoing through her head. She moved her hands to grab hold of Kyōko’s hips, and started going all the way down, taking the other girl’s dick into her mouth down to the base, and Kyōko’s cute moans grew louder and lewder as warm, wet pleasure squeezed and stroked and sucked her sensitive new part.

 

Soon, Kyōko felt a weird ‘pressure’ building up, making her body steadily tighten, her voice and breaths becoming sharper. Sayaka noticed, and started going a little faster, running her tongue all over the sensitive parts of Kyōko’s dick. This extra stimulation quickly added up, and Kyōko cried out in a high, sweet voice as she experienced her first ever boy-type orgasm – strange and intense hot pleasure bursting through her hips, concentrated on & in her dick. Each lengthy spurt of cum from her dick was accompanied by a wave of pleasure that made her hips twitch in Sayaka’s grip, while the blue-haired girl moaned softly as she continued squeezing and sucking on Kyōko’s twitching cock as it filled her mouth with cum. Kyōko’s tongue hung out as she moaned and shivered, the heat and pleasure reverberating through her lower body.

 

Sayaka kept licking and sucking until nothing came out anymore, and Kyōko let out a sighing moan and slowly lay back on the bed, her face flushed as she panted for breath. She shivered a little as Sayaka’s lips slid up & off of her dick, the blue-haired girl getting up on hands & knees over her, smiling down at her and loudly swallowing her mouthful of cum. She then knelt down and softly kissed Kyōko’s throat, running her tongue up & down, making the redhead let out a soft whining moan.

 

As Sayaka sat up, Kyōsuke came up and hugged her from behind, and she let out a soft, sweet moan as his hands began playing with her breasts. Then, unexpectedly, she received a reminder that the ‘futa spell’ was still on for her, when Kyōsuke slid a hand down and gently grasped it, making her gasp and twitch a little in his arms. He slowly, softly stroked it, and she tried and failed to hold back a low moan.

 

Kyōsuke then had Sayaka turned around and lean back on her hands, and she let out sweet moans and coos as he kissed and sucked at her breasts. Then, he got down between her legs, and she let out a surprised squeal as his tongue licked up the underside of her magic-formed penis. She looked down in shock, just in time to see the blushing boy take the ‘head’ of her dick into his mouth. He lightly sucked on it while running his tongue all over the tip, and Sayaka gasped and twitched, eyes going wide, as she experienced the unexpectedly powerful, intense hot, ‘tingly’ pleasure focused at the tip of her new dick. The pleasure only increased as Kyōsuke slowly slid his lips down the shaft, and Sayaka moaned as her dick was enveloped in her boyfriend’s mouth, heat and slick wetness and softness…

 

As Kyōsuke’s lips reached the base, his face flushed as it sank in exactly what he was doing… and how he actually _liked_ the feel of it. Sayaka, meanwhile, had her thoughts in a pleasure-hazed whirl, as an event she would have thought impossible was taking place – she had a penis, and Kyōsuke was giving her a blowjob. The boy slowly rubbed the underside with his tongue a few times, and then started slowly moving his lips up  & down the shaft, stroking and squeezing, making Sayaka let out cute gasps and moans that spurred him on. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to give her pleasure, and… this actually felt kinda good for _him_ as well, soft warm pleasure in his lips and tongue…

 

Gradually, Kyōsuke sped up and deepened his movements, enjoying the sensations and Sayaka’s reactions, knowing he was giving her pleasure. Sayaka moaned and gasped and twitched, surprised by how intense the sensations were, the sweet pleasure making her toes curl and her thoughts go fuzzy. She managed to open her eyes partway and look down, and was met with an amazingly erotic sight, Kyōsuke – his long hair and soft face making him look so much like a girl right now – eagerly pleasuring her, his lips sliding up & down the shaft of her dick, his cheeks red with a blush. He occasionally let out little sounds of enjoyment as he ‘worked’. Then, he looked up at her with eyes clouded with lust, and started taking the whole thing into his mouth, licking and sucking and stroking. Sayaka could no longer keep her eyes open through the pleasure, leaning her head back as she let out sweet, lewd moans.

 

Soon, Sayaka felt ‘pressure’ building up, the pleasure increasing, making her breaths and moans tighten and steadily climb in pitch. Her legs twitched as it kept building up. Kyōsuke noticed the signs and, deciding what he wanted to do, started licking and stroking faster, letting out soft humming moans as he gave his all in pleasuring his girlfriend in this unusual (yet surprisingly enjoyable) way. Finally, Sayaka cried out as intense, hot, thick pleasure burst within her dick, radiating out through her hips in powerful, lengthy ‘pulses’ that shook her body. She squeaked and moaned as the mind-whitening new pleasure of a ‘boy-type’ orgasm was boosted by Kyōsuke continuing to lick and suck and stroke her twitching cock, his eyes closed and face flushed as her let her fill his mouth with thick, hot cum.

 

Sayaka let out a sighing moan as her climax passed, a couple little twitches still running through her. Kyōsuke’s lips slid up and off of Sayaka’s dick, and the boy sat up, feeling the not-exactly-unpleasant feel of a mouthful of hot, thick, gooey cum. With a loud gulp, he swallowed it down, licking his lips as he felt the gooey warmth slide down into his belly. He gave Sayaka a blushing little smile.

 

“I actually… _enjoyed_ that…” he admitted shyly. “W-Was it good for you, too?”

 

Sayaka nodded, her cheeks as red as his. Then, she turned and caught sight of Kyōko; the redhead had been watching the whole thing, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Grinning, Sayaka came closer to her, reached out, and focused on the other girl’s red-hued Soul Gem. Kyōko let out a little squeak as the ‘Futa magic’ was reversed, dispelling her cock for now, though her pussy was still quite wet, turned on from watching and listening to what had just happened.

 

Now, Sayaka got on her hands & knees over Kyōko, her magic-formed penis already hard & ready again. Kyōko’s eyes widened a little as her cheeks went a bit redder, and she gave Sayaka a shaky little nod, opening her legs a little more. Sayaka slowly, carefully moved her hips down into position, until both girls let out little gasps as the tip of her dick lightly touched against Kyōko’s pussy. She gave the other girl a quick kiss, and then slowly pushed her hips forward.

 

As she slowly pushed in, Sayaka let out high, slightly ‘squeaky’ moans as her penis was slowly engulfed in _amazing_ sensations – hot, wet, slick, squeezing tight yet also incredibly soft… She was also acutely aware of Kyōko’s warm, soft body beneath her, tensing and trembling from the pleasure of her pussy being steadily ‘filled’ by a big, hot, hard cock, her voice coming out in cute squeaks and high, sweet moans to match Sayaka’s. The slow, continuous insertion seemed to go on for a while before finally, Sayaka’s hips touched against Kyōko’s; her dick was now all the way inside the redhead’s pussy. Sayaka moaned as a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine, her tongue hanging out just a bit, as her entire cock was surrounded by amazing hot, wet, soft, tight pleasure; it felt like her dick was gonna melt! Kyōko’s arms came up around her, the other girl moaning softly as she embraced the feelings of heat and ‘fullness’ and fulfilling pleasure.

 

Sayaka slowly pulled her hips back, another little shiver running up her spine as Kyōko’s pussy seemed to be trying to hold onto her cock, keep it from leaving. She stopped once just the head was still inside, and then started moving her hips, her opening thrusts slow and at a ‘medium’ depth. Even this was enough to nearly blow her away with pleasure, her voice coming out in cute squeaks and moans as Kyōko’s hot, tight, soft pussy squeezed and ‘stroked’ her dick, twitching around it occasionally, while beneath her Kyōko gasped and moaned, still hugging Sayaka close, their breasts pressed together.

 

Gradually, Sayaka moved faster and deeper, until she was moving her hips at a decent rate, thrusting all the way in. Kyōko’s legs came up and wrapped around her, the redhead trying to press their bodies together more, to feel Sayaka’s warm, soft body against hers as much as she could. As Sayaka continued moving, indulging in the pleasure, she soon felt the ‘pressure’ from earlier starting to build up again, but then it stopped and stayed at a point about a second from release, the previously-established magic keeping her from cumming before her partner. The need for ‘release’ grew steadily stronger by the second, driving her to start moving her hips hard and fast and deep, trying to make Kyōko cum. Kyōko’s gasps and moans became louder at the intensifying pleasure, her arms & legs holding Sayaka tight as the blue-haired girl fucked her deep and hard, Sayaka’s sharp breaths and high moans in time with her thrusts.

 

Finally, Kyōko reached her peak, and she & Sayaka cried out together in ecstasy as the amazing pleasure burst through them. Sayaka’s hips bucked and grinded against Kyōko’s, this climax feeling stronger and a bit ‘deeper’ than her last one, thick white-hot pleasure surging through her dick, strengthened by the feel of Kyōko’s hot, soft pussy tightly squeezing and contracting around it, drawing more cum out of her. Kyōko’s body twitched and trembled, her voice coming out in loud, sweet moans, her orgasm’s amazing pleasure made better by the feel of cum spurting out deep inside her and the feel & sound of Sayaka experiencing this wonderful pleasure with her, the other girl’s voice filling her head.

 

Gradually, the two girls came down from the high of orgasm, their voices coming out in soft moans and pants for breath, their bodies still pressed together and hugging each other close. Kyōko let out a low moan as Sayaka slowly pulled out of her, and then a cute little mewl as the blue-haired girl kissed her, her mouth being dominated by the other girl’s tongue.

 

After the kiss, Sayaka sat up, feeling as her dick quickly regained its energy. She was about to roll Kyōko over, try doing her from behind, when a soft sound and movement from Kyōsuke drew her attention. The somewhat androgynous boy looked very bashful all of a sudden, like he was trying to work up the nerve to say something. After a few seconds of (rather cutely) fidgeting, he turned around and got on his elbows & knees, pointing his (surprisingly-for-a-boy squeezably soft) backside to her, reaching one hand down his front and up between his legs and using two fingers to further expose his anus. Sayaka gasped softly, her eyes widening and her dick giving a twitch.

 

“A… Are you sure, Kyōsuke?” she asked.

 

“…Yeah” his voice was soft and shy. “I trust you, Sayaka. Plus, when I did it to you and Kyōko-chan, it…” he blushed “l-looked and sounded like it felt really good for you girls…”

 

Sayaka got up on her knees behind Kyōsuke and cast the preparatory ‘spell’ on him; the boy let out a soft gasp and a little shiver from the brief tingle. She then slowly moved her hips into position, her dick still wet with Kyōko’s juices, lightly touching the tip against his anus. She waited as he took a deep, slow breath, relaxing his body as best he could, and started slowly pushing in.

 

Kyōsuke made a soft squeak from the first moment of his anus being slowly ‘pried’ open, and then let out (to Sayaka’s pleasant surprise, unexpectedly cute & girly) moans & squeaky gasps as the big, hot, hard thing slowly and smoothly entered him, rubbing inwards and stretching him open. Sayaka moaned, shivers of pleasure running up from her dick as it was engulfed in heat and tightness, feeling quite different from a pussy but just as good. Before too long, her hips pressed against his backside, her dick now hilt-deep in his ass. Kyōsuke let out a little squeaky moan, trembling a bit; it felt really weird, a ‘foreign body’ feeling that reached deep into him, a feeling of heat and fullness and pressure, of having something ‘alive’ inside him… His dick was rock-hard and gave a few little twitches, and he could hear Sayaka’s cute little moans from behind him as she focused on the pleasure enveloping her cock.

 

Gripping his hips a little tighter, Sayaka slowly pulled back. Kyōsuke squeaked and shuddered from the feeling of outward friction and ‘pulling’, a strange and intense new pleasure that sent a shiver up his spine and made his penis twitch more. Sayaka stopped once just the head of her dick was still inside him, holding there for a couple seconds. Then, she started moving her hips, starting slow. Kyōsuke twitched and squeaked and let out high, shuddering moans from the bizarre and powerful sensations of a dick slowly moving in & out of his ass, his face red, fingers lightly gripping the sheets. As Sayaka started going a little faster, her moans sounding out, Kyōsuke’s body and mind steadily recognized the sensations as a new, potent form of pleasure, his moans becoming a little ‘sweeter’ in tone.

 

Soon, in addition to speeding up a little more, Sayaka made several thrusts where each was a little deeper than the last, until she was going all the way in, her hips touching against Kyōsuke’s backside each time. As she started doing this, she also leaned forward a little bit, slightly changing her angle. When she did, Kyōsuke let out a startled squeal of a moan, his eyes opening wide and ‘sparks’ shooting up his spine, as he experienced prostate stimulation for the first time. As Sayaka moved her hips, thrusting into him deep, her dick kept pushing and rubbing against that spot, making him let out louder, rather feminine moans; that, combined with the fact his insides tightened a little every time she hit that spot, spurred Sayaka on to keep doing it, moaning with her tongue hanging out a little, half-open eyes glazed over and unfocused, as her dick was surrounded in hot, tight pleasure.

 

Amidst the strange, powerful, deep new pleasure, Kyōsuke soon felt a ‘pressure’ starting to build in his lower body, as if inside the base of his dick and deep inside his ass at the same time. A moment after he noticed that, Sayaka hit her ‘hold-back point’, gripping his hips tighter and starting to thrust harder and faster. Kyōsuke’s moans went higher and louder, almost yelps, as the intense, pounding and rubbing pleasure intensified, the quick hard thrusts through his anus & rectum and the hits against his prostate making his mind steadily go blank, the ‘building pressure’ feeling accelerating. His toes curled, his back arching, and he didn’t notice that he was unconsciously moving his hips a little, backward in time with Sayaka’s thrusts, wanting to feel it even more.

 

When it finally hit, Kyōsuke’s first anal/prostate orgasm was much more than he’d ever imagined. He cried out in a high, sweet, loud feminine moan as amazingly intense pleasure exploded within his body, surging through his ass from anus all the way to deeper in, and from that wonderful little spot inside; his cum shot out of his dick in particularly forceful, lengthy spurts, and amidst everything he could hear Sayaka’s gasps and moans of lewd delight, feel her hips bucking and grinding against his, her twitching cock still pressing against his prostate to give him even more pleasure. Even the sensation of her hot, thick cum spurting out deep inside his ass felt really, really good, leaving him twitching and trembling as the waves of pleasure echoed through his body and mind, his mind gone white from pleasure as his voice came out in ways it never had before.

 

Gradually, Kyōsuke & Sayaka’s moans softened as their orgasms ebbed away. Kyōsuke let out a cute little moan as the aftershocks of pleasure had him still trembling, his mind still fuzzy. He squeaked and twitched softly as Sayaka slowly pulled out of him, and then let himself fall onto his side. His whole body felt warm, his anus was still tingly with residual pleasure, and he could feel the sizable load of thick, hot cum in his ass, magic keeping any of it from leaking out. That… That had felt _amazing_ …

 

Sayaka lay down on her back beside Kyōsuke, catching her breath. Then, however, she felt movement as the bed shifted near her, and then let out a surprised moan as lips took hold of her left nipple, a tongue swirling all around it, sending tingly pleasure through her chest. She opened her eyes and saw Kyōko tending to her, the redhead blushing lightly as she played with her new girlfriend’s breasts. It didn’t take long before Sayaka was hard again; seeing that, Kyōko got up on top of her, getting into position so that her pussy was held right over the tip of Sayaka’s dick.

 

Kyōko lowered her hips, letting out a long, sweet moan and a little tremble from the wonderful pleasure of Sayaka’s cock slowly filling her pussy again, while Sayaka twitched and moaned from feeling the redhead’s hot, tight, soft pussy engulf her dick a second time. She was soon all the way down, letting out soft, wavering breaths and cute little moans, a little shiver running through her as Sayaka’s dick twitched inside her. She leaned forward, bracing her hands against the bed on either side of Sayaka’s shoulders, and the sight of Kyōko’s flushed, pleasure-dazed face, her long red hair hanging messily down, was so unexpectedly beautiful and cute to Sayaka that the blue-haired girl let out a soft, shuddering breath and reached up to gently caress the other girl’s face, making Kyōko let out a quiet sound that could best be called a coo.

 

After a few seconds more of gazing into each other’s pleasure-clouded eyes, Kyōko started moving her hips, slow but deep, letting out sweet moans and soft breaths as she made Sayaka’s dick push and rub inside her, reaching spots that made her toes curl. On the bottom, Sayaka panted and moaned as Kyōko’s pussy squeezed and ‘stroked’ her cock, the sweet pleasure making her hips occasionally twitch upward a little. Wanting to feel more, she grabbed hold of Kyōko’s hips and started pulling them down while thrusting upward a little, making the redhead go all the way down. Kyōko’s moans became louder and more passionate at the sudden deeper, more intense pleasure, feeling it echo deep through her slender, petite body. She shifted her angle a little, making Sayaka’s thrusts put a bit more pressure against her sensitive parts, a lewd expression on her flushed face, eyes fluttering shut and tongue hanging out a little as she moaned and squeaked.

 

As the two girls indulged in each other, they soon both felt their climaxes approaching. Kyōko started moving harder and faster, wanting to feel Sayaka’s dick reaching as deep into her pussy as it could go, occasionally grinding her hips down against Sayaka’s to make the other girl’s cock give extra stimulation to certain spots. Sayaka trembled and moaned from the increasing pleasure, her hips occasionally twitching upwards, feeling like her dick was melting in hot, soft, tight, wet pleasure that steadily grew. Their voices steadily rose, their bodies tightening, until finally Kyōko slammed her hips down as she and Sayaka cried out high and loud together as a ‘shared’ orgasm rushed through their bodies, their twitching hips pushing and grinding against each other as Kyōko’s tightening, contracting pussy was filled with spurt after lengthy, forceful spurt of Sayaka’s hot, thick cum, both girls shivering and moaning in intense, mind-whitening pleasure.

 

Steadily, the two girls came down from their climaxes, still trembling and moaning as little waves of pleasure still echoed through them. Kyōko slowly lifted her hips until Sayaka’s dick popped free of her pussy, and then lay down on top of the other girl, who pulled her into a slow and sensual kiss, their tongues gently entwining around each other.

 

Then, Sayaka suddenly broke the kiss and rolled the two of them over, putting herself on top. As Kyōko looked up at her with an adorably confused look on her flushed face, Sayaka grinned and reached for her own and Kyōko’s Soul Gems, focusing her will into both. She shivered lightly as a brief tingle accompanied her summoned penis disappearing, while Kyōko squeaked as her own was re-summoned, hard and ready. Sayaka then got up on her knees over Kyōko, mirroring their positions from earlier, looking down at the redhead with a lewd grin as her pussy ‘sat’ atop the tip of Kyōko’s dick with feather-light contact, sending a little shiver through the girl on the bottom.

 

Slowly, Sayaka pushed her hips down. As the blue-haired girl let out a sweet, lewdly happy moan at the feel of a big, hot, hard cock parting her folds and gradually filling her pussy again, Kyōko let out squeaking gasps and high, surprised-sounding moans as her penis was steadily engulfed in amazing, incredible sensations. Sayaka’s pussy felt so wet, and hot, squeezing so tight but also so wonderfully soft… The sensations were stronger than she’d imagined, leaving her a little overwhelmed just from the first insertion. Eventually Sayaka was all the way down, moaning happily at having her pussy filled again, while Kyōko trembled and moaned as her entire cock was surrounded in new, incomparable pleasures.

 

Leaning forward and bracing her hands down against the bed on either side of Kyōko’s shoulders, Sayaka slowly lifted her hips, moaning softly as she felt Kyōko’s dick sliding outwards, while Kyōko twitched and moaned from feeling Sayaka’s pussy seem to be trying to suck her cock back in as it was withdrawing. Sayaka stopped with just the head inside her, and Kyōko let out short, sharp breaths as all those sensations of heat and soft tightness were concentrated on the tip of her dick. Sayaka then quickly pushed her hips back down, both girls moaning out, and started moving up & down. As Sayaka let out pleased moans and coos from making Kyōko’s hot, twitching cock move in & out of her, Kyōko’s toes twitched and her back arched a little, her voice coming out in high moans and little squeaks as her dick was rubbed and squeezed and stroked by Sayaka’s pussy, the incredible sensations making her feel like her dick was gonna melt from the pleasure.

 

Soon, Sayaka started going all the way down, her and Kyōko’s gasps and moans mingling together, as she enjoyed the feeling of a dick reaching deep into her pussy as well as the sights and sounds of Kyōko’s reactions, the redhead wriggling and twitching beneath her, hair splayed out wildly beneath her, face flushed, unfocused eyes half-open and glazed over with pleasure, cute little lips open to let out her sweet, high moans that were both super-erotic and super-cute… A lewd grin was on Sayaka’s face from the deep pleasure, obscene joy, and at being happy at how cute Kyōko was right now, pinned beneath her, at her mercy, submerged in this pleasure…

 

Kyōko felt the ‘pressure’ of an incoming boy-type orgasm, but then she squeaked as magic took hold, keeping her at the brink without letting her cum. Letting out a soft whining moan, her hips began twitching upward on their own, desperate for release. Letting out a little giggle between moans, Sayaka started moving faster, all but slamming her hips down onto Kyōko’s, taking the other girl’s cock deep and hard into her pussy. Her moans steadily climbed as she worked herself toward her peak, until finally she pushed her hips down and held them there, arching her back as she and Kyōko cried out in ecstasy together. Kyōko’s hips bucked and twitched upwards, her voice coming out in high, loud moans as she came hard, intense hot pleasure surging through her dick and her hips, feeling as Sayaka’s pussy convulsed and contracted around her cock, little shivers running through Sayaka in time with Kyōko’s thick, hot cum spurting out deep in her pussy.

 

The girls’ moans softened as their orgasms passed, little trembles still running through them as echoes of pleasure reverberated through their bodies. Sayaka slowly pulled herself up and away until the other girl’s penis slid free of her pussy, and then lay down on top of Kyōko and gave her a slow, gentle kiss, muffling the soft moans both girls made. By the time Sayaka pulled back and away, the stimulation combined with the nature of the ‘futa spell’ meant that Kyōko’s dick was already hard again.

 

“K… Kyōko-chan…”

 

Speaking with a soft, shy voice, Kyōsuke came over and lay on his back beside Kyōko. Blushing brightly, he opened & lifted his legs into an ‘M’ shape while shifting his hips a little, leaving his anus totally exposed and vulnerable. Seeing his position and his cute shy face, Kyōko realized what he was asking for and let out a soft gulp, her dick twitching at the idea. Sayaka, grinning, gently but firmly ‘guided’ Kyōko into position, on her hands & knees over Kyōsuke, who looked up at her with a bashful little smile that she couldn’t help but return. She carefully moved her hips into position, until she felt the tip of her dick, still wet with Sayaka’s ‘juices’, press lightly against his anus.

 

Kyōko slowly pushed her hips forward, and she & Kyōsuke let out high, sweet moans together, she from feeling the amazing heat and tightness that slowly enveloped her penis, and he from welcoming back the feeling of a big, hot, hard dick pushing its way into his anus, slowly rubbing inwards, heat and fullness and tingly pleasure… Plus, it felt a little different doing it on his back; not only a little difference in sensation, but the emotional aspect, of being on the bottom, being the ‘girl’ as Kyōko’s cock slowly reached deeper into him. She soon bottomed out, letting out a breathy moan as her whole cock was surrounded in tight, moist heat that squeezed it all around, while Kyōsuke trembled and moaned from the feeling of his ass being filled by a hot, big, twitching dick, stretching him open, the tip already resting against that special spot deep inside. She slid his arms under his back, and he brought his up around hers, the two ‘Kyō’s holding each other close, her modest breasts pressed against his soft chest.

 

Kyōko slowly pulled back, feeling like Kyōsuke’s anus tried to hold onto her dick, while Kyōsuke felt like her dick was pulling his anus outwards with it, just a little. Stopping once just the tip was inside, she held for a minute and then started thrusting, slow but deep, the two of them holding each other tight as they gasped and moaned. Kyōsuke was a little embarrassed by how much he was enjoying taking it in the butt, but his feelings for Kyōko & Sayaka and the deep, hot pleasure were definitely more than worth a little embarrassment.

 

As Kyōko started thrusting all the way in, feeling her cock being squeezed and stroked by the wonderful hot, smooth, tight flesh, Kyōsuke’s moans became a little higher and more feminine as her thrusts started hitting his prostate, creating that deep, intense, mind-numbing pleasure that echoed through his belly and his dick. Just as Kyōko and Sayaka had done to him earlier, his legs came up and wrapped around her waist, letting her thrust nice and deep.

 

Kyōko gasped and moaned as the pleasure flowed through her, her body pretty much moving on its own, feeling the warmth and a spark of joy as Kyōsuke held tightly onto her, his body eagerly accepting the pleasure she was giving him, her cock reaching deep into his ass. Soon, she hit the ‘hold-back point’ again, and started moving her hips harder and faster. Kyōsuke squeaked and yelped and moaned as the deep, hard, fast thrusts into his ass and against his ‘special spot’ sent shockwaves of pleasure that echoed through his body, his arms & legs holding Kyōko tighter as she pushed him closer and closer to his peak. Finally, Kyōko thrusted in hard, pushing her cock as deep into Kyōsuke’s ass as it could go and holding it there, as she and he cried out high and loud together, both of them cumming hard. Kyōsuke’s mind went nearly blank as the incredible pleasure surging through his ass and out from his prostate made his body buck and twitch beneath Kyōko, his cum spurting out to cover his & her bellies, his squeaks and moans joining Kyōko’s as she came hard inside him, another load of thick, hot, gooey cum filling him deep inside his ass, which squeezed her twitching cock so tightly as if trying to draw more out of her.

 

Steadily, Kyōsuke & Kyōko’s moans softened as the waves of pleasure ebbed away, leaving them still holding each other tight as echoes of sensation left them trembling, their faces flushed as they panted for breath, Kyōsuke let out a soft, cute, somewhat girly little moan as the afterglow of another prostate/anal orgasm was made better by Kyōko’s dick still staying deep inside him, occasionally twitching a bit in time with the little shivers that ran up the redhead’s back.

 

Kyōko slowly pulled out and then lay beside Kyōsuke, both of them moaning softly, the latter feeling the gooey warmth of two big loads of cum in his ass. Sayaka came over, and the two ‘Kyō’s let out little squeaks and gasps as her hot, wet tongue dutifully licked the cum off their tummies, cleaning them up and rekindling their arousal in the process. Noticing that, Sayaka lay on her back, spread her legs to expose her pussy, and gave Kyōko a blushing half-lidded smile. Letting out a soft gulp, Kyōko got down into position on top of her, her eyes filled with the sight of Sayaka’s beautiful face in an expression of lustful joy, and pushed in.

 

Both girls moaned together as Kyōko’s big, hard cock pushed its way into Sayaka’s hot, tight pussy, soon bottoming out. Sayaka moaned happily as she wrapped her arms around Kyōko, the two girls giving each other pleasure-dazed smiles. Then, however, Kyōsuke got up behind Kyōko, who let out a surprised moan as his cock pushed into her pussy from behind, all the way in. Kyōko moaned loudly, trembling a little, as she felt both male- and female-type pleasure – Kyōsuke’s big, hot, hard cock reaching deep into her, filling her, while her entire dick was enveloped by Sayaka’s hot, soft, tight pussy at the same time, all while their sweet breaths and moans joined hers, filling her ears with the sounds of joy and pleasure.

 

Kyōsuke started moving while ‘making’ Kyōko do the same, having her alternate so that his withdrawals were timed with her thrusts into Sayaka, and vice-versa. Kyōko, Sayaka, & Kyōsuke’s moans filled the bedroom, with Kyōko’s the most passionate as she experienced two powerful sensations at the same time, heat and pleasure filling her dick and her pussy. Soon the two ‘Kyō’s started thrusting all the way in, Kyōko letting out loud, sweet moans of delighted pleasure as her whole cock was squeezed and stroked by Sayaka’s tight, soft pussy while Kyōsuke’s dick plunged deep into her. Kyōsuke shifted forward a little, slightly changing his angle, and Kyōko’s moans became a little higher and louder as his cock started rubbing against her g-spot, the deep pleasure making her hips twitch and her toes clench.

 

With all this double-pleasure, it wasn’t long before Kyōko neared climax, of both male- and female-type. However, the ‘hold-back’ magic took hold of both, keeping her from cumming either way until both of her partners did. She let out a whining moan, the _need_ to cum especially strong, and started thrusting into Sayaka deep and hard, the blue-haired girl’s moans becoming louder as she tightened her embrace of Kyōko. Then, Kyōsuke hugged her tighter from behind as he hit his point and started moving his hips all-out, the deep hard pounding into her pussy making Kyōko squeal, her back arching a little. Kyōsuke’s thrusts added to the force of Kyōko’s, driving her futa-magic cock deep into the blue-haired girl’s pussy, making Sayaka’s body and voice steadily tighten as she finally neared release…

 

Kyōsuke pushed his and Kyōko’s hips forward, squeezing the latter between him and Sayaka and ensuring that his dick was hilt-deep inside Kyōko’s pussy while hers was all the way in Sayaka’s, as all three of them cried out in deep, powerful pleasure together. It was especially intense for Kyōko, as she experienced strong boy- and girl-type orgasms at the same time, the intense waves of pleasure surging through her pussy and her dick, her voice coming out in high, loud, shuddering moans as Sayaka’s contracting pussy squeezed cum out of her cock, while Kyōsuke’s penis twitched as it filled her pussy with forceful spurts of thick, hot cum deep inside, her lovers’ moans filling her ears as they experienced the wonderful pleasure with her.

 

As the trio came down from their climaxes, little moans and twitches still echoed through them as they held each other. Kyōko let out a soft moan as Kyōsuke pulled out of her, and then pulled her own dick out of Sayaka, who cooed and hugged her tight, giving her a gentle kiss. Sayaka and Kyōsuke were happy to cuddle Kyōko for a moment, enjoying how the redhead relaxed in their arms.

 

A minute or two later, Sayaka suddenly canceled out the ‘futa spell’ on Kyōko and had the redhead get up on her knees. Sayaka then re-summoned her cock and embraced Kyōko from the front, feeling the redhead sigh softly and relax in her arms, and let out a soft coo as the tip of Sayaka’s dick pressed up against her pussy. Then, though, Kyōko let out a little squeak as Kyōsuke hugged her from behind, pressing his penis against her anus. The redhead’s eyes widened as she figured out what her two lovers had planned.

 

Sayaka and Kyōsuke began slowly pushing up & in. They both let out sweet, pleased moans as their dicks were enveloped in hot, soft, tight flesh, while Kyōko let out high, loud, wavering moans and squeaks as she experienced both holes being stretched open and filled by hot, hard cocks at the same time, movement and heat and fullness, reaching deeper and deeper into her ass and her pussy… Soon Kyōsuke & Sayaka bottomed out, hugging Kyōko close from in front and behind, as the redhead trembled and moaned from feeling two big, hot, hard cocks hilt-deep inside her. Tingly pleasure and heat echoed through her lower body, and she felt so stretched out, so _full_ … Just from having them inside her like this, not moving yet, had her trembling lightly from the pleasure.

 

Kyōsuke & Sayaka slowly pulled back, holding Kyōko’s trembling body tightly between them, letting out soft moans of their own as they withdrew slowly until just the tips of their dicks were still inside Kyōko’s holes. Sayaka made the first thrust back in, and as she withdrew Kyōsuke thrusted into Kyōko’s anus, pulling back in time with Sayaka’s next one into the redhead’s pussy. As they both moved, alternating their thrusts like this, letting out gasps and moans from the pleasure surrounding their dicks, Kyōko let out loud moans and gasps and squeaks from the intense sensations and emotions of being fucked in both holes at the same time – so much heat and movement and ‘fullness’, constant back-&-forth pleasure, the feeling of Sayaka & Kyōsuke’s soft, warm bodies pressing hers between them, pinning her at their mercy… As she moaned and trembled, her arms came up around Sayaka, holding her tightly.

 

Sayaka & Kyōsuke started thrusting all the way in, making Kyōko let out loud, lewd moans, her slender body twitching as it was pressed tightly between them, feeling their cocks drive deep into her ass and her pussy, sending shockwaves of pleasure that echoed through her and seemed to reinforce each other, strengthening the pleasure further. Her tongue was hanging out, her barely-open, glazed-over eyes rolling upward a little, totally lost in the sensations and emotions.

 

Just when Kyōko thought the pleasure couldn’t get any more, Kyōsuke & Sayaka hit their ‘hold-back’ points, and started moving their hips all-out. Kyōko squealed as they pounded their cocks into her ass and her pussy deep and hard and fast, their moans joining hers as they drove her wild, loving how her slender little body twitched between them, her sweet voice letting out near-screams of intense pleasure. It was pushing her toward new heights, her entire body tightening as the tension of an incoming climax built up in her, fed by Kyōsuke & Sayaka’s deep, hard thrusts into her, making her feel like she was gonna burst…

 

When the trio ‘came’ together, Kyōsuke & Sayaka’s moans were surpassed by Kyōko’s scream of ecstasy as she experienced her deepest, strongest orgasm yet. The surging, indescribable pleasure rushed through her entire body, concentrated in her lower belly, her ass and her pussy. Her slender body bucked and twitched, her mind gone pink & white as she continued crying out, as she was held tightly by Kyōsuke & Sayaka, their hips bucking and grinding against hers, their twitching cocks still rubbing inside her as they filled her with spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum deep inside both her holes… And amidst all the physical sensations, she also felt euphoric joy, and love for the two people carrying her to this new height of pleasure.

 

It took a while for Kyōko to come down from such a long, deep, powerful orgasm. When her body finally went limp, still sporadically twitching as it was held up by Sayaka & Kyōsuke hugging her from in front & behind, she let out soft moans as echoes of pleasure pulsed through her still, her face flushed, barely-open eyes glazed over. Slowly, Sayaka and Kyōsuke pulled their dicks out of her, the former then dispelling her magic-formed penis, and the three then lay down together, Kyōko still in the middle of the other two.

 

Lying there, they basked in the afterglow. The magic used ensured that no semen could leak out of any of them, and would instead be slowly turned into magical energy and absorbed by their bodies, producing a faint, pleasant warm feeling throughout said process. For Sayaka and Kyōko, cum let out into their pussies was drawn up into their wombs for that process, and right now they’d both been cummed inside so many times, each one a sizable and thick ‘load’, that their wombs were quite full, their bellies having the barest hint of a little bulge, while feeling the faint warm pleasure of all that cum being very slowly (it would take hours for this much to be fully converted) turned into mana. All three of them also enjoyed the feeling of thick, hot, gooey cum held in their asses, with the two ‘Kyō’s getting to feel _two_ big loads of it.

 

“Thank you… for tonight, Kyōsuke, Kyōko…” Sayaka whispered. “And… W-We can do more from now on… right?”

 

“Sure thing” Kyōsuke replied. “…I love you girls.”

 

Kyōko tried to mumble out her love for them as well, but her brain was still kinda fried from such a powerful orgasm. Nonetheless, her two lovers got her message, and hugged her a bit tighter. She cooed softly as Sayaka gave her a brief, gentle kiss. She was the first to fall asleep, the other two right behind her.

 

**\--- _Break_ \---**

**Next Morning**

 

Kyōko woke up more relaxed and warm than she had in a long time. After a few seconds, her sleepy brain brought up the memories of last night, the knowledge of her current position, of exactly whose warm, naked bodies were pressed up against her from in front and behind. Her eyes opened, seeing Sayaka’s sweet sleeping face right in front of her, and her own face quickly went red, her heart speeding up a little.

 

‘I… I h-had a threesome with Sayaka and Kyōsuke… and every second of it was _amazing_ …’

 

After a moment, as she slowly calmed down and relaxed, she felt Kyōsuke hug her a bit tighter from behind, and softly kiss the back of her neck while he reached one hand out to caress Sayaka’s side and belly. Soon the blue-haired girl stirred, blushing as the memories of last night came to her, but then a relaxed smile formed on her flushed face. She nestled a bit closer, and Kyōko squeaked as Sayaka kissed her. Kyōko quickly relaxed into the kiss, letting out a soft mewl as Sayaka’s tongue pushed into her mouth and gently, lazily entwined around hers. Sayaka’s hand on Kyōko’s hip slid down & back, cupping and lightly squeezing her butt, and then reaching a finger out to touch against Kyōsuke’s dick, as the boy held Kyōko close from behind while still caressing Sayaka’s hip and side.

 

By the time Sayaka ended the kiss, Kyōko felt a faint, tingly heat in her lower belly. Sayaka scooted back a little, and then Kyōsuke had Kyōko lay on her back. She moaned softly as he got up on his hands & knees over her and ran his tongue in circles around and over her right nipple, then her left. Then, he moved down, and Kyōko let out a surprised squeal of a moan as his tongue caressed her (already kinda wet) pussy. He grabbed hold of her hips and kept going, and she gasped and squeak-moaned and twitched as she received the unexpected pleasure of oral sex first thing in the morning. Sayaka lay beside her, watching with a blushing smile, and reached out to softly caress Kyōko’s cheek; that soft, loving caress contrasted with the hot, tingly pleasure down below, making her tremble and moan.

 

After teasing Kyōko’s vaginal entrance with his tongue, Kyōsuke moved upward and gently took her clitoris between his lips. She squeaked and moaned high, her hips twitching in his grasp, as he very lightly squeezed and sucked on it, sparks of pleasure shooting through her. As he kept pleasuring different parts of her pussy in different ways, Kyōko’s gasps and moans steadily became louder, starting to climb in pitch as she already neared her climax. Kyōsuke redoubled his efforts, and soon Kyōko cried out in a high, sweet voice as she experienced her first orgasm of the day. Her hips were still held tightly in place as Kyōsuke continued to lick and stroke her twitching pussy, helping himself to her juices, making her gasp and moan more as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

 

Kyōko’s moans softened as her orgasm passed, leaving her panting softly and trembling a little, still letting out a few quiet moans. She squeaked cutely as Kyōsuke started kissing all over her soft belly, and then moaned as Sayaka started licking and sucking one nipple while using her fingertips on the other. She soon felt the heat of arousal again, squirming a little under the stimulation.

 

Sayaka had Kyōsuke move to the side, and Kyōko watched as the blue-haired girl used her Soul Gem to give herself a penis, hard and ready. She got on her hands & knees over Kyōko, who blushed and held a knuckle to her lips as she looked up at Sayaka with wide, lust-clouded eyes. It was so cute that the sight made Sayaka’s heart skip a beat, and her dick throb with arousal. Sayaka slowly moved her hips into position, touching the tip of her dick against Kyōko’s pussy… and, before she could push in, she felt Kyōsuke’s penis touch against _her_ pussy, the boy getting behind and partially on top of her. A little shiver ran up Sayaka’s spine as she realized what she was in for.

 

Kyōsuke and Sayaka pushed their hips forward at the same time; Kyōsuke let out a soft, sweet moan as his penis was enveloped by Sayaka’s pussy, Kyōko let out a somewhat louder one as Sayaka’s dick slowly pushed into her, and Sayaka squeaked and moaned, twitching a little, as she experienced boy- and girl-type pleasure at the same time – Kyōko’s hot, tight, soft pussy enveloping her cock in amazing, melting pleasure while Kyōsuke’s big, hot, hard dick stretched her pussy open, filling her. They were soon all the way in, and Sayaka trembled and moaned, pressed between her two lovers, as she experienced two very different yet equally powerful pleasures at the same time.

 

They started moving, three moans sounding out, with Sayaka’s the loudest as she felt Kyōko’s pussy squeezing and ‘stroking’ her dick and the tingly heat and wet friction of Kyōsuke’s penis moving in & out of her. Soon she and Kyōsuke were going all the way in, the trio’s sweet moans mixing together, the girls hugging each other while Kyōsuke held Sayaka from behind.

 

With all the double-pleasure she was getting, it wasn’t surprising that Sayaka was first to hit the magic ‘hold-back point’, her moans gaining a slight whine to them as she was kept from cumming either way. She started moving her hips harder and faster, making Kyōko moan and tremble more beneath her as Sayaka’s cock drove deep and hard into her pussy. Kyōsuke was next, holding Sayaka tighter and increasing the rate and strength of his thrusts, and Sayaka’s back arched as she felt his dick reaching deep inside her at a fairly rapid rate, the constant pleasure feeding her held-back climax. Beneath them, Kyōko’s moans steadily climbed as Sayaka’s motions brought her closer and closer, the pleasure building up in her pussy…

 

The trio cried out together in high, sweet moans as they shared a climax, with Sayaka’s the loudest as she experienced male- and female-type orgasms at the same time; the intense pleasure pulsed and surged through her pussy and her dick, made stronger by Kyōko’s pussy contracting around her dick, squeezing more cum out of her, while Kyōsuke’s cock twitched and pulsed as it was buried hilt-deep in her pussy, filling her with spurts of hot, thick cum deep inside… Sayaka shivered in delight mid-climax, her moans sounding distinctly happy.

 

Their gasps and moans softened as their climaxes trailed off, leaving them still holding each other tight, little twitches and trembles caused by echoes of residual pleasure. After several seconds, Kyōsuke slowly pulled out of Sayaka, who then withdrew from Kyōko. Sayaka then dispelled her magic-formed penis, and then Kyōsuke flipped her over, having her lay on her back beside Kyōko. She mewled softly as he kissed her, their tongues slowly entwining.

 

The make-out session soon had them both turned on again, and Kyōsuke moved his hips down into position. Sayaka gasped softly as she felt his dick touch against her pussy, relaxing her body and looking up at him with lust-clouded, half-open eyes. He gave her a beautiful smile, and pushed in. They both moaned, arms going around each other, as he quickly pushed all the way in, looking into each other’s eyes; Sayaka looked so beautiful, her face flushed, eyes partway open and glazed over with pleasure, cute lips slightly parted as she moaned, that it made Kyōsuke feel warm and fuzzy inside looking at her.

 

Then, Kyōsuke got a little surprise, letting out a startled squeak as he felt the tingle of magic in his back end. This was followed by the feeling of a penis tip touching against his (now magically loosened, cleaned, and wetted) anus. Kyōko let out a shuddering moan as she pushed in, while Kyōsuke squeaked and made a rather girly moan as he again experienced the unexpectedly powerful, embarrassing pleasure of a big, hot, hard penis gently penetrating him; Sayaka, meanwhile, squeaked and moaned as Kyōsuke’s penis twitched inside of her. Kyōko soon bottomed out, letting out a sighing moan as she hugged Kyōsuke from behind, and Kyōsuke let out a few cute little moans as he experienced ‘giving’ and ‘taking’ at the same time, the heat and ‘fullness’ of a hot, hard, twitching thing in his ass combined with the hot, soft, tightness of Sayaka’s pussy enveloping his dick. Sayaka looked up at him with a lewd little smile, and then made her pussy squeeze him a bit tighter, enjoying how he gasped and shivered.

 

Kyōko started moving first, with Kyōsuke letting out a soft squeak and high moan before he started too, hearing Sayaka moan sweetly beneath him. They quickly found a rhythm, Kyōsuke squeaking and moaning as Kyōko thrusted deep into him in time with his withdrawals from Sayaka, and his cock going deep into Sayaka was paired with the feeling of Kyōko’s dick sliding and ‘pulling’ outward through his anus.

 

The two ‘Kyō’s started thrusting all the way in; Kyōko panted and moaned as her dick was enveloped and squeezed and stroked by the hot, tight insides of Kyōsuke’s anus & rectum, Sayaka moaned and cooed in delight as Kyōsuke’s hot, hard dick reached deep into her pussy, sending little shocks of pleasure with every deep thrust, and Kyōsuke let out fairly loud, sweet, and somewhat feminine moans as not only did Sayaka’s hot, tight, soft pussy engulf his dick in pleasure, not only did the feel of Kyōko’s hot, hard penis moving in & out of his ass deeply send _more_ pleasure through him, but Kyōko’s thrusts were now stimulating his prostate, sending that peculiar and powerful deep pleasure echoing through him, making his mind go foggy.

 

With all this pleasure, it wasn’t long before Kyōsuke hit his ‘hold-back’ point, his moans sounding slightly strained as the pressure-pleasure built up, kept from releasing. He started moving his hips harder and faster, making Sayaka moan louder and hold him tighter. A couple seconds later, Kyōko started doing the same to him, her hips smacking against his backside as she went deep and hard and fast, the intensifying stimulation of his anus and prostate making him let out yelping moans, holding Sayaka tight as he pounded into her as hard and fast as he could, making her squeal and moan loudly as the powerful pleasure pushed her toward release…

 

The trio cried out together as they shared another climax, their bodies twitching from the intense pleasure surging through them even as they held each other tight. Kyōsuke’s eyes rolled back a little, his hips grinding against Sayaka’s as Kyōko’s did the same to him from behind, feeling as Kyōko’s cock pushed and grinded against his prostate while filling him with spurts of thick, hot cum in time with her high, shuddering moans, adding extra pleasure and making him cum hard deep inside Sayaka’s pussy, which was contracting around his dick as if to squeeze more cum out of him, as she let out loud, sweet moans while pressing her body up against his.

 

As they came down from their orgasms, they still held each other tight, panting and softly moaning as they remained ‘connected’, echoes of pleasure still reverberating through them. Slowly, Kyōsuke pulled out of Sayaka, and then he squeaked and moaned as Kyōko pulled out of him, feeling as the magic kept any of her cum from escaping, letting him savor the thick, gooey heat inside him just as Sayaka was experiencing thanks to him. Shifting to the side a little, he took hold of Sayaka’s left breast, starting to gently squeeze while taking the nipple between his lips, listening to her sweet, beautiful moans and heated breaths. A second later, Kyōko joined in on the other one, the two ‘Kyō’s leaving Sayaka moaning and wriggling beneath them as they pleasured her breasts.

 

Pulling back from Sayaka’s chest, Kyōsuke and Kyōko whispered to each other for a few seconds, and then they had Sayaka sit up and get up on her knees. Kyōko hugged Sayaka from the front, while Kyōsuke embraced her from behind, and the blue-haired girl let out a little gasp as she felt the tips of their penises press lightly against her pussy and her anus (which tingled faintly from ‘preparatory’ magic) at the same time, realizing what she was in for.

 

The two ‘Kyō’s pushed in together, and Sayaka let out fairly loud, slightly squeaky moans as she experienced the intense compound-sensation of being penetrated in both holes at the same time. Kyōsuke & Kyōko moaned and held Sayaka tight from both sides as they bottomed out, and Sayaka twitched and moaned from the near-overwhelming sensations of tingly heat and pressure and stretched-out fullness, paired together with the warmth of Kyōsuke & Kyōko’s bodies pressing her between them, the feeling of being pinned in place by them, their hips pressed against hers from both directions…

 

The two ‘Kyō’s started moving, and Sayaka gasped and moaned and trembled as their dicks alternated thrusts into her pussy and her ass, keeping her in constant deep pleasure. Their moans joined hers as they moved with a rhythm, deepening their thrusts to go all the way in, enjoying the tight, soft, wet heat enveloping their cocks while Sayaka felt them reaching so deep into her, feeling so _full_ …

 

As Kyōko & Kyōsuke both hit their ‘hold-back’ points, they started moving their hips harder and faster, making Sayaka squeal and moan as the already-overwhelming pleasure became even more intense. Soon she could feel the signs of a powerful climax building up, making her moans and cries steadily climb in pitch.

 

When the trio’s climaxes came, Kyōko & Kyōsuke’s moans were exceeded by Sayaka’s near-scream of ecstasy as she came particularly hard, a deep and powerful vaginal & anal climax sending shockwaves of mind-numbing hot pleasure through her body. That pleasure was made stronger by the sensations of her two lovers holding her tight, their hips grinding and pushing against her hips and backside, their twitching cocks deep inside both of her spasming, contracting holes as they filled her with spurt after spurt of hot, thick, gooey cum deep inside… Right now, Sayaka was totally overcome with pleasure and joy.

 

As they came down from the high of climax, the trio flopped down onto the bed together on their sides, Kyōsuke and Kyōko still holding Sayaka’s lightly twitching body tight, their dicks still hilt-deep inside her. Sayaka let out soft little moans as pleasure still echoed through her, a dazed little loopy grin on her flushed face. She cooed as Kyōko kissed her, and squeaked as Kyōsuke’s softening dick twitched inside her ass.

 

“Can we stay like this for a little while before we get up?” Kyōko asked.

 

Kyōsuke smiled. “Sure thing.”

 

“W-Wow~…” Sayaka mumbled dazedly, finally able to talk again after such a powerful climax. She sighed happily as they hugged her tighter.

 

“No matter what happens,” Kyōsuke whispered, “I love you girls.”

 

Kyōko and Sayaka blushed but also smiled, cuddling up against him and each other, basking in the comforting warmth of love and afterglow.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> At some point in the future, I MIGHT make either a sequel fic or a second chapter of this one focusing on Homura, Mami, and Madoka. Haven't decided yet.


End file.
